


The Morningstar

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Investigations, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Lives, Revelations, Season/Series 01, french original version of the story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Un crétin en costume trois pièces sérieusement blessé à garder éveillé, un quartier désert et cerné par des individus armés, aucun moyen de communication...Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer?french original version of "L'Étoile du Matin"





	1. Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Voici une fanfic en français de notre cher et adoré Lucifer. Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Une très bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait énormément de lecteurs francophones sur AO3, mais je me disais qu'il serait temps de faire un effort pour justement étendre cette partie du fandom encore dans l'ombre.   
> Et qui sait, cela pourra aider tout autre personne à cultiver son français ? ^^  
> Bienvenu donc à tous les lecteurs français et à tous les autres sur cette fiction. La version finie française est également disponible sur ff.net (même titre) et la version traduite en anglais est également disponible sur les deux sites. 
> 
> Une agréable lecture à tous !

 

 

 

**BLOODY HELL**

 

Lucifer soupira pour la millième fois, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Chloé pour la millième fois.

 Decker secoua la tête, résignée.  

Pourquoi espérer un peu de maturité et de patience de sa part ?

 Elle ralentit et pris la première à droite, scrutant attentivement les rues désertes et mal entretenues. Des amas de détritus jonchaient la quasi-totalité des trottoirs, les rats fuyant sous les gouttières, effrayés par les phares. Mise à part les fréquents et insistants soupirs de son partenaire et le ronronnement du moteur, il régnait un calme fantomatique.

_Fantomatique._ C'était le mot.

Cette partie de Los Angeles avait été abandonnée depuis des décennies aux gens de la rue, gangs et autres. Sans oublier les rats. Au vue de l'état général du quartier, on pouvait difficilement douter de cet état de fait : vitres brisées, ordures à foison, parasites, …

Chloé restait sur ses gardes. Il ne s'agissait que d'un calme apparent.

Après le mille-et-unième soupir à sa droite, Decker crispa un peu plus ses mains sur le volant et s'efforça au calme.

— _Oui_ , Lucifer ? Un problème ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier.

Lucifer Morningstar était certes séduisant, charmeur et parfois même intelligent ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle était persuadée qu'il y prenait d'ailleurs un certain plaisir. Lucifer portait son habituel costume _Prada_ noir avec une chemise d’un blanc immaculé. Ses _Louboutin_ tapotaient nerveusement l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se redressa sur son siège et la fusilla du regard.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi **_je_** ne suis pas autorisé à conduire **_ma_** voiture ?!  s'exclama-t-il, son accent britannique amplifié par sa frustration.

— C'était votre idée, je vous le rappelle...Idée pas trop stupide pour une fois d'ailleurs, marmonna l’inspectrice tout en scrutant l'allée sombre dans laquelle ils s'engouffraient.

Les yeux noirs de Lucifer lançaient des éclairs et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Mes idées sont toujours grandioses, Inspectrice, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Il ne me semblait pas avoir suggéré que vous preniez le volant de ma décapotable, cependant.

Chloé soupira à son tour. Elle accéléra tout en lui réexpliquant, exaspérée :

— Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, Lucifer. Nous devons servir d'appâts, vous vous rappelez ? Ce gang ne cible apparemment que les voitures luxueuses aux alentours de ces quartiers. Il n'y a pas plus luxueux et exagéré que vous et votre voiture...Vous n'êtes pas flic, je le suis. Voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui conduit et pas _vous_ ! Enregistré ?

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs agités par la faible brise.

Chloé l'observa du coin de l'œil. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait être aussi immature ? Cette immaturité feinte ou non avait son charme ; un Lucifer sans gamineries ne serait pas Lucifer, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais le moment était assez mal choisi pour supporter ses lubies et caprices.

— Au moins, ai-je le mérite d'être "luxueux" à vos yeux, Inspectrice, dit-il, son regard sombre tourné vers le paysage fantomatique. Je ne mériterais pas mon titre de _Prince des Ténèbres_ si je ne vivais pas en accord avec mon rang. L'humilité et la pauvreté ne vont pas de pair avec le Diable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Decker ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son délire identitaire n'était plus vraiment un problème pour elle ; tout ça faisait partie du personnage. Après tout, le diable était une figure puissante et libre de tout autre contrôle que le sien.

Liberté pure, plaisirs, aucun tabou...

Oui, le diable convenait bien au caractère de Lucifer.

Que cela soit le fruit de son imagination importait peu. Lucifer était une incarnation acceptable du diable en soi. Ce dernier caressait machinalement la bague autour de son annulaire.

— Ce subterfuge serait plus plausible si _je_ conduisais... soupira-t-il, en regardant de bas en haut l'inspectrice.

— Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas assez luxueuse à vos yeux ?

— Oh, non non ! Vous êtes très luxueuse à mes yeux, s'exclama-t-il, un sourire coquin naissant sur ses fines lèvres. Mais pas votre tenue malheureusement...Vous sentez le flic à dix kilomètres.

Chloé s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir sur l'autoroute, à quelques centaines de mètres, une sorte de ligne aux reflets argentés et occupant toute la largeur de la route.

_" Qu'est-ce-qu- ... ? "_

 Lucifer continuait de déblatérer des inepties, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Des clous.

À la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter à temps.

Elle appuya avec force sur la pédale de frein, espérant que cela changerait quelque chose à l'inévitable. Lucifer se cramponna au tableau de bord, jurant dans la nuit.

**_— Bloody Hell !_ **

 

 

**_À suivre_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ce tout premier chapitre.  
> N’hésitez pas à poursuivre votre lecture et à laisser un comment de temps à autre ^^  
> À bientôt !
> 
> [Chapitre corrigé le 04 février 2018]


	2. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :
> 
> Merci à tous d’avoir pris le temps de continuer cette lecture.   
> En avant pour le second chapitre, spécial POV Lucifer.   
> Une agréable lecture !

**LUCIFER**

 

_« Lucifer »_

_" Je ne suis pas là actuellement, veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappellerai "_  ; voulut répliquer Lucifer.

Mais il en aurait bien été incapable à ce moment précis.

Il ne sentait littéralement plus rien.

 Il aurait souhaité parler, crier, hurler ou encore murmurer une réplique acerbe à cette maudite voix répétant inlassablement son prénom. Rien ne venait. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres et cette voix. Une voix familière lui semblait-il. Habituellement douce et mélodieuse. À cet instant, elle paraissait hystérique, anxieuse.

 Pourquoi ?

Lucifer n'en savait foutrement rien !

_« Lucifer »_

Cette satanée voix, au départ assourdie par l'épaisseur du néant, semblait gagner en puissance avec le temps jusqu'à se transformer en cri strident. Comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. C'était douloureux, désagréable. Étant le Diable, Lucifer Morningstar appréciait depuis la nuit des temps le principe de la douleur. Sous toutes ses formes. Il aimait l'infliger aux monstres condamnés à pourrir en Enfer. Chez lui. Aux grands damnes de ces malheureux.

Mais ici, maintenant...il la subissait.

Lui. Seul. Impuissant. Et Lucifer, bien qu'intrigué par cette sensation depuis que l’inspectrice Decker lui avait tiré dessus, n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ce désagrément.

Il tenta de bouger, mais, une fois encore, rien ne lui obéit.

Ni ses paupières.

Ni ses jambes ou quelque autre partie de son anatomie. Lucifer était tout bonnement paralysé dans cet étrange espace sombre.

**_« Lucifer ! Ouvrez les yeux, Bon sang ! »_ **

La détresse et le ton pressant de cette voix eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

La douleur cuisante au niveau de sa jambe droite. Le vent froid passant sous sa chemise. Un liquide métallique dans la bouche. La dureté de l'asphalte et le tranchant des morceaux de verre contre son dos à vif.

Toutes ces informations le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Désorienté, Lucifer tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais ne réussit qu'à produire un lamentable râle et à cracher du sang. Chaque inspiration était douloureuse, brûlant l'intérieur de ses poumons. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb. Une sensation très étrange et désagréable. Elles lui obéirent enfin au bout de quelques secondes. Ou bien était-ce des minutes ? Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Juste celle de la douleur. Sa douleur. Il crut distinguer dans le brouillard les contours d'un visage penché sur le sien.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, perdu.

Sa vision s'éclaircit et il fut soulagé de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage ; _Decker._

Le visage de cette dernière était parsemé de multiples éraflures sans gravité. Du sang séché plaquait une portion de sa chevelure contre sa tempe. Elle semblait se porter relativement bien. Lucifer plongea son regard onyx dans son regard vert, anxieux.

Pourquoi _anxieux_ ?

Il bougea très lentement la tête pour regarder autour de lui et essayer de comprendre la situation.

Lucifer était allongé sur la route, sa précieuse décapotable, désormais transformée en carcasse métallique informe, reposait sur sa jambe droite. Son pied était bloqué jusqu'à mi-cuisse sous sa défunte voiture.

_"D'où la douleur à la jambe...",_ pensa-t-il, encore sonné.

Il avait beau être un être céleste, _autrefois_ céleste plus exactement, recevoir une voiture de quelques tonnes sur la jambe était très désagréable. Surtout lorsque vous côtoyiez de près une humaine capable de provoquer votre mortalité en un claquement de doigts. L’inspectrice tapota la joue de Lucifer avec insistance.

— Rouvrez les yeux, Lucifer ! Restez conscient, Nom de Dieu !

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit et fixa son regard trouble sur l'inspectrice, agacé.

— ‘e vous avisez pas...-e faire appel à **L** ui, Inspectrice...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque et douloureux. Parler le faisait souffrir. Respirer également. Chloé laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et un rire nerveux.

— Désolé. Ça a au moins eu le mérite de vous tenir éveillé, avouez.

Lucifer ne répondit pas. Il était trop épuisé pour ça. Rester conscient lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

— On doit bouger, Lucifer. Je les entends arriver ! poursuivit-elle, regardant au loin. Il faut dégager votre jambe de sous ce tas de ferraille...

Lucifer se redressa à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Ce simple mouvement provoqua d'horribles décharges de douleur dans sa jambe meurtrie et il laissa échapper un cri.

— Ils sont là ! cru-t-il entendre au coin de la rue, à une centaine de mètres de leur position.

Decker les avait également entendus.

Elle sorti rapidement son arme et se cacha derrière l'épave, les sens en alerte. Lucifer, toujours coincé, se rallongea aussi vite qu'il lui était possible sur l'asphalte et les débris de verre. Il ferma promptement les yeux et ne bougea plus. Faire le mort était une comédie très facile à simuler au vu de son état général. Il lutta contre les ténèbres menaçant de l'engloutir à chaque instant. 

_« Restes conscient...restes...conscient »,_  se répétait-il.

Les pas se firent plus nettes.

Lucifer se figea. Surtout, rester immobile.

Il retint son souffle. 

_« Visez bien, Inspectrice ! »_

— Il est mort, tu crois ?

C'était un adolescent apparemment craintif. Il était à quelques mètres de Lucifer, n'osant pas plus approcher.

— À ton avis ?! rétorqua un second individu d'une voix rauque et dédaigneuse. T'as vu l'état du corps ? Il est pas humain, s'il est toujours vivant !

_« Le Diable, pour être précis. »_

Les deux imbéciles se rapprochèrent de lui. Lucifer cessa tout simplement de respirer. Une main forte et rugueuse vint palper sa carotide. Lucifer se retint tant bien que mal d'arracher ces doigts avec les dents. Il doutait fortement d'en avoir la force de toute manière. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et cette ignoble caresse le long de son cou cessa enfin.

Lucifer rouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des deux crétins armés, le regard sans vie, étalé à ses côtés dans un angle bizarre. L'autre individu était également allongé sans vie un peu plus loin. Il détourna le regard et essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Ceux-ci étant ankylosés et parcourus de tremblements fléchirent sous son poids. Lucifer retomba en arrière, la vision obscurcie par l'effort. Son dos ne rencontra pas la surface rugueuse de la route, mais quelque chose de doux et de.. _.rebondi_.

Chloé. Ou plutôt la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire.

Lucifer tenta de sourire, mais ne fit qu'une grimace. Malgré le vent froid glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale à travers son costume _Prada_ en lambeaux, la sueur dégoulinait de sa nuque.

— D'h-...humeur...c-coquine, Inspectrice ? murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

Chloé sourit et secoua la tête, dépitée par tant d'imbécillité.

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa poitrine et le scruta, interdite. Lucifer devinait aisément son intention.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres possibilités.

Résigné, il lui donna son accord par un faible hochement de tête avant de refermer les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Rester éveillé devenait de plus en plus ardu. Chloé se redressa et souleva par la même occasion Lucifer, le tirant vers elle sans ménagement.

Et le diable hurla.

 Le métal coupant comme des rasoirs creusait de profonds sillons dans sa chair et ses muscles à mesure que le reste de sa jambe était extirpée de sous cette maudite carcasse. Il hurla encore et encore, se débattant faiblement contre l'étreinte ferme de sa partenaire. Il hurlait depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il. L'atroce pression autour de sa jambe disparut enfin et Chloé relâcha sa prise autour de la poitrine de Lucifer.

Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le paysage nocturne devint trouble et opaque. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

 C'était agréable...

Très agréable.

 Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclair de terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors que les siens se fermaient doucement.

Avant de se laisser aller aux ténèbres glaciales, il entendit une énième fois et à son plus grand regret :

**_« Lucifer ! »_ **

**À suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^  
> [Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/2018]


	3. Sept heures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :   
> Bonjour tout le monde.  
> Je vous remercie pour vos follows et pour le review. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif.  
> Petite précision : MO signifie « mode opératoire ».  
> Bonne lecture !

**SEPT HEURES**

Chloé laissa échapper un juron avant de s'agenouiller précipitamment aux côtés de Lucifer.

Elle caressa l'intérieur de son cou à la recherche d'un pouls, un infime indice qui la rassurerait sur l'état de son partenaire. La tâche n'était guère aisée, sa main ne cessait de trembler et elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de percevoir sous ses doigts une faible pulsation. Faible, mais bien présente. Chloé ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, haletant et douloureux depuis quelques minutes.

Elle devait se calmer, rester maîtresse de ces émotions.

«  _Respire Chloé...Respire. Inspire, expire...Doucement... »_

La forte pression au niveau de sa poitrine se calma peu à peu au rythme de ses lentes respirations. L'inspectrice rouvrit les yeux, plus alerte.

Sa main était toujours apposée contre la carotide de Lucifer. Lentement, elle la retira pour la poser sur la joue ensanglantée de ce dernier. Sa peau était si froide au toucher ; lui qui était presque brûlant en temps normal. Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête. Inerte, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement et avec difficulté, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Sans parler de sa jambe.

Le métal avait profondément entaillé la chair au niveau du mollet, laissant dans son sillage une plaie béante et sanguinolente. La voiture avait déjà causé de nombreux dégâts en emprisonnant la jambe de Lucifer ; l'en extirper par la force n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Chloé se maudit intérieurement.

Elle aurait dû utiliser un levier de fortune pour sortir le membre de son partenaire de sous cette maudite carcasse métallique. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de réfléchir un peu plus ?

Pourquoi ?!

«  _Parce que vous êtes tous les deux seuls, blessés et encerclés par un nombre indéterminé d'individus potentiellement agressifs dans un quartier abandonné de LA ; voilà pourquoi ! »_

C'était un résumé assez précis de leur situation, en effet.

L'inspectrice cessa de caresser la joue de Lucifer et s'exhorta au calme. L'heure n'était pas aux lamentations ou aux autoflagellations. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri, elle et Lucifer.

«  _Concentre-toi, Chloé ! »_

La première chose à faire était de contacter des renforts.

Seule, avec une personne grièvement blessée sur les bras, les chances de survie devenaient très limitées. Voire quasi nulles. Inspectant d'un œil vif les alentours, elle fouilla frénétiquement les poches de sa veste en cuir lacérée. Agréablement surprise, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche intérieure droite. Chloé déchanta rapidement devant l'écran fracassé de l'appareil. Elle rangea ce dernier dans sa poche d'un geste rageur.

Lucifer n'avait pas de portable. Monsieur Morningstar ne s'abaissait pas à être _sonné_ par un vulgaire outil électronique lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. Mazikeen s'en chargeait pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, l'inspectrice devait lui courir personnellement après pour avoir son attention.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Lucifer.

Elle aurait pu compter sur le GPS de sa voiture de fonction, malheureusement c'était la décapotable de Lucifer qui était encastrée contre un mur, pas la sienne.

Que restait-il comme solution ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux corps sans vie étendus à quelques centimètres d'elle. Chloé se redressa sur ses jambes et fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches du plus jeune. Bredouille, elle se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé et poursuivit sa fouille, de plus en plus nerveuse. Son maigre butin se constituait d'un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé, des clés et d'une radio courte portée. Chloé retint un juron. Ces radios n'avaient qu'une portée de six-cents mètres au mieux. Le commissariat ne se trouvait certainement pas dans un rayon de six-cents mètres. Six kilomètres et encore. Cette radio pouvait néanmoins lui servir. Calée sur la même fréquence que ces individus, elle pourrait aisément suivre leurs plans et leur progression en attendant d'éventuels secours.

Si ces derniers arrivaient un jour...

Le problème restait le même. Ils étaient seuls et coincés.

Mais quelqu'un finirait bien par s'apercevoir de leur absence, non ?

Chloé avait confié la garde de Trixie à Daniel pour cette nuit. Il restait environ sept heures avant que Daniel ne conduise Trixie en classe et qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son absence au bureau. Avec de la chance, il comprendrait rapidement que cette absence n'avait rien de normal et chercherait après elle. D'abord chez elle, puis au Lux.

Sept heures...

Ils devaient tenir bon sept longues heures.

 

**-xXx-**

 

La radio émit un faible grésillement qui fit sursauter Chloé.

Elle la rapprocha de son oreille, intriguée.

_— Karl ? Josh ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez Bordel ?! On a entendu des coups de feu !_ s'exclama une voix déformée par le dispositif de communication.

Une seconde s'écoula à peine avant qu’une autre voix ne s'élève de la radio.

— _Je me dirige vers eux !_

L'inspectrice se redressa rapidement, paniquée.

_« Un abri ! Vite ! »_

Elle s'empara maladroitement des armes gisant non loin des deux hommes avant de revenir auprès de Lucifer, toujours inconscient. Chloé repéra un entrepôt délabré à une trentaine de mètres. Une distance facile à parcourir en moins d'une minute.

Facile seule.

 Restait le problème _Lucifer Morningstar_. Un problème de quatre-vingt kilos, inerte et sanguinolent.

Aucun problème donc...

Decker lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, guettant leurs poursuivants, avant d'agripper fermement son partenaire sous les aisselles. Bandant ses muscles, elle le tira de toutes ses forces en direction de leur salut.

Encore trente mètres.

Elle était déjà essoufflée et épuisée. Elle tira encore et encore le corps inerte de Lucifer. Obstinément. Ne se souciant plus que de passer la porte de l'entrepôt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quinze mètres.

Un point de côté tiraillait son flanc gauche et ses bras la lançaient. Mais Chloé tira une fois de plus. Elle avait l'horrible impression de faire du sur-place depuis une éternité. Éternité les rapprochant dangereusement d'un linceul. Elle tira encore et recula de quelques pas avant que son dos ne bute contre une surface dure et recouverte d'échardes. Maintenant toujours les poignets Lucifer dans ses mains devenues moites par l'effort, Chloé regarda derrière elle.

La porte de l'entrepôt. Enfin.

Elle relâcha les membres de Lucifer et entreprit de défoncer la porte à coups de pied. Elle entendit le bruit de pas précipités et des cris au loin et frappa la porte avec plus d'énergie que jamais.

Elle ne mourrait pas ici.

Ni elle. Ni Lucifer.

La porte céda dans un craquement sinistre et s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans perdre un instant, l'inspectrice agrippa sans ménagement Lucifer par les poignets et le traîna maladroitement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Se précipitant pour refermer la porte, elle trébucha et s'affala presque à même le sol poussiéreux. Reprenant appui sur ses jambes tremblantes, Chloé referma la porte d'un geste vif. Le souffle court et haché, elle entendit plusieurs cris dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter.

«  _C'était moins une..._  », pensa-t-elle, éreintée.

Elle se retrouvait dans le noir le plus total. L'immense entrepôt n'était éclairé que part la faible luminosité de la lune à travers une fenêtre crasseuse à droite de la porte. L'inspectrice risqua un coup d'œil discret à travers cette dernière.

Un groupe de six individus s'étaient regroupés autour de la voiture cabossée. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés : neuf millimètres, mitraillettes pour certains. Attirail de luxe pour un simple gang de rue. Trop luxueux peut-être. Si c'était le cas, l'acquisition de telles armes devait obligatoirement impliquer une tierce personne.

Plus puissante.

 Les méninges de Chloé fonctionnaient à toutes vitesse. Des gangs visant des personnes aisées, rien de bien original. C'était même prévisible. Mais l'implication d'un tiers plus puissant remettait le _MO_ en question. Ce n'était plus une question de vol d'opportunité, mais bien de crime organisé. Et les grandes pontes de ce milieu n’agissaient jamais de manière irréfléchie. Se pouvait-il que les victimes étaient directement visées ? Avaient-elles un quelconque lien avec le milieu criminel ? Cela signifierait que Lucifer était personnellement visé...

Pourquoi ?

Trop de suppositions scabreuses pour un nombre insuffisant de preuves. Une piste intéressante, néanmoins.

Les six hommes semblaient se disputer entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs proies leurs échapperaient. Encore moins qu'elles riposteraient. Au bout de quelques minutes de cris et d'accusations indistinctes pour Chloé, Les six hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes de trois. Les trois premiers prirent la rue à l'opposé de l'entrepôt tandis que les trois autres repartaient par où ils étaient venus.

Decker s'affala doucement contre le mur et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

 Ils avaient un répit.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, complètement épuisée. Un vent froid vint caresser sa nuque en sueur, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle déglutit et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son regard sur l'ombre mal définie à ses pieds. La poitrine de Lucifer continuait de s'élever doucement au grès de sa respiration. Chloé se redressa difficilement et rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour leur trouver un lieu moins à découvert dans le bâtiment.

 Elle ne devait pas se relâcher. Ils devaient tenir bon, elle et Lucifer.

Et espérer des renforts.

Tenir bon.

Sept heures.

 

**À suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :   
> Merci encore de lire cette histoire. Encore un petit effort, il n’en reste plus que seize ! ^^  
> Laissez un comment si l’envie vous en prend et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
> [Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	4. Un vrai délice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> _________________  
> Salut à tous !  
> Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les derniers.  
> Bonne lecture à tous

**UN VRAI DÉLICE**

 

Mazikeen s'adossa nonchalamment contre le bar et balaya du regard la piste de danse.

Danser était un passe-temps humain assez plaisant à ses yeux.

 Plus qu'une banale suite de mouvements rythmés au gré d'une musique aléatoirement potable, la danse apparaissait surtout comme une incantation corporelle, une sorte de parade animale. Un acte révélant les plus bas et les plus délicieux instincts de la race humaine. Une étreinte fugace. Le contact des chairs, les échanges de regards enfiévrés par le désir montant en vagues successives...

Un véritable délice.

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire et laissa couler le long de son palais le liquide ambré et piquant contenu dans son verre. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ces plaisirs _humanoïdes,_ assez insignifiants aux premiers abords, avaient eu raison d'elle au fil des années passées sur ce maudit caillou. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu difficilement s'en passer. Mazikeen reposa son verre à moitié-vide sur le bar et reporta son regard sur la foule se déhanchant avec frénésie devant elle. Il n'y avait qu'au milieu de ces insectes désinhibés qu'elle retrouvait une impression de puissance.

Une supériorité.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait là que d'une vague impression. Une sensation éphémère qui ne durerait que quelques heures au mieux. Une pâle copie de la supériorité indiscutable de son statut en Enfer aux côtés de Lucifer. Mazikeen serra les dents. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Colère ? Tristesse ? Un mélange des deux, sans doute.

Il y a encore cinq ans, des siècles à ses yeux, la simple énonciation de son nom suscitait une crainte presque palpable dans l'air opaque des Fournaises Éternelles. Un regard de sa part, un mouvement imperceptible entraînait chez ses victimes une panique délectable. Un plaisir si intense comparé à ses futilités humaines.

Mazikeen ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit aux souvenirs de leurs suppliques.

Qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir y retourner ne serait-ce qu'un instant !

 Cela aurait été pour elle une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Elle, qui demeurait dans une sorte d'apnée inconfortable depuis cinq longues années... Torturer les âmes damnées lui manquait un peu plus de jour en jour. Oh bien sûr, Mazikeen avait déjà fait ses "dents" sur certains spécimens composés de chair et de sang. Des individus détestables qui avaient amplement mérité leur sort, tout comme leurs confrères emprisonnés dans les Flammes Noires. Mais cela n'avait rien d'approchant de près ou de loin aux tortures qu'elle administrait autrefois en Enfer. Les humains étaient si faibles, si fragiles. À peine commençait-elle à s'amuser qu'ils passaient par-delà le Voile.

Quelle horrible frustration !

Les Âmes Damnées, quant à elles,  offraient un plaisir et un divertissement sans limites. C'était le principe de la Damnation Éternelle.

Résignée, Mazikeen n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se tourner vers des plaisirs plus... _conventionnels_.

Cette _parade animale_ en faisait partie. Et y participer lui redonnait une sensation de pouvoir. De même que pour Lucifer, à une moindre échelle cependant, les humains étaient irrémédiablement _envoûtés_ par les charmes de la démone. Elle nourrissait leurs plus sombres désirs. Il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'une caresse pour tenir l'humain en son emprise. Emprise potentiellement charnelle.

Mazikeen caressa distraitement le marbre noir du bar de ses long doigts fins. Ses yeux sombres parcouraient lentement la piste à la recherche d'une proie potable.

Homme. Femme. Peu importait.

Les deux lui convenaient. Ensemble ou séparément. Elle savait varier les plaisirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repéra un magnifique spécimen masculin légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier était nonchalamment adossé contre un pilier, observant avec une certaine intensité la démone. Il était bien bâti, ses muscles se dessinant subtilement sous sa chemise noire. Sa peau halée semblait briller au gré des lumières du Lux et ses yeux d'un gris intense restaient obstinément fixée sur elle.

 Une proie de choix.

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire carnassier et se redressa légèrement. Elle s'éloigna du bar d'une démarche lente et féline, toujours suivie du regard par sa future friandise. Elle allait atteindre l'escalier lorsque le décor environnant sembla se figer, ralentir ; tout comme les personnes présentes. Mazikeen poussa un sifflement rageur et serra les poings. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air balayer le bas de sa chevelure.

— Tu sais que tu casses  _littéralement_  l'ambiance, Amenadiel ? dit-elle sans se retourner vers ce dernier.

— N'es-tu pas contente de me voir, petite démone ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

Mazikeen soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son invité-surprise, résignée.

 

**-xXx-**

Amenadiel se trouvait à un mètre d'elle, appuyé contre le pilier attenant au bar. Il portait, avec une certaine élégance pensa-t-elle, un costume bleu nuit bien coupé et mettant en valeur sa musculature développée. Il avait opté pour une chemise lilas en soie ; un choix de goût.

Qui aurait pu croire que les anges s'y connaissaient en matière de mode vestimentaire ?

Mazikeen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa. S'il s'attendait à un accueil chaleureux de sa part, il s'était lourdement trompé. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Anxieuse à l'idée de rester sur Terre indéfiniment, elle s'était laissé convaincre de trahir Lucifer, pour son bien avait-il affirmé. Et elle s'était laissée bernée.

 Si _facilement_.

 L'ange avait appuyé où il fallait, quand il le fallait.

Sa peur. Sa mélancolie des Enfers, de la torture. Son envie de retrouver le véritable Lucifer ; son Seigneur… Son Maître. Poussée par ses craintes, Mazikeen avait offert sur un plateau d'argent l'unique faiblesse du diable. Le sanctuaire assez original où il se réfugiait fréquemment depuis quelques mois : le bureau du Docteur Linda.

Elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur. Trop tard, bien trop tard. Le vol des ailes de Lucifer et la manipulation exercée sur Linda avaient meurtri Lucifer, plus que ce dernier ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir l'origine de ses tourments. Mazikeen ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé vivre et demeurer au Lux. Mais, d'une certaine manière, rester et voir Lucifer tous les jours sans pouvoir lui parler était bien pire que l'anéantissement.

Elle avait donc toutes les raisons d'haïr l'être céleste se tenant devant elle.

Ce dernier se redressa et mit les mains dans ses poches. Il s'avança de quelques pas et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Mazikeen laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Amenadiel ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'avancer lentement vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle pouvait presque sentir le lin fin de son costume caresser la peau nue de ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle continua à le fixer, silencieuse et hostile. L'ange noir poussa un léger soupir d'agacement avant de poursuivre :

— C'est à propos de Lucifer.

— J'aurai été étonnée du contraire ! s'exclama la démone, hargneuse.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, en prenant soin de le bousculer au passage, et remplit à nouveau son verre.

— Je suppose que tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir obligée à trahir Lucifer, mais-... commença-t-il.

— Tu supposes bien ! Maintenant, pourrais-tu _supposer_ que j'éjecte violemment ton cul angélique de ma vue ?! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide et méprisante.

Mazikeen vida son verre d'une traite et le fusilla du regard. Amenadiel baissa la tête et soupira bruyamment.

Espérait-il réellement qu'elle l'écouterait docilement ?

Elle remplit à nouveau son verre avant de se tourner vers lui. Ce dernier la toisa à son tour, irrité.

— Pourrais-tu cesser d'aboyer cinq secondes comme un chien de garde et écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?! s'énerva-t-il, les joues en feu.

Elle arqua un sourcil, interdite.

Un chien de garde ? Elle préférait de loin _petite démone..._

Elle sirota son verre, l'incitant à poursuivre. Si c'était l'unique manière de se débarrasser de lui...Soit.

Amenadiel prit appui sur la rambarde métallique surplombant la piste de danse.

— Je ne parviens plus à détecter la présence de Lucifer depuis quelques heures ; tu en connais peut-être la raison ?

— Et c'est important parce que... ?

Amenadiel se redressa pour lui faire à nouveau face, exaspéré par son attitude désinvolte. De toute évidence, cette situation le perturbait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

— Parce qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant, depuis que j'ai été envoyé ici, sans que je ne perçoive sa présence démoniaque ! répliqua-t-il avec force. La plupart du temps, il s'agit plus de parasites...comme un insecte bourdonnant sans cesse autour de mes oreilles, poursuivit-il plus calmement en faisant les cent pas. Dernièrement, Lucifer a pris un malin plaisir à me narguer par la prière ; il s'amuse à réciter des chansons blasphématoires à tue-tête ou me propose des  _plans charnels_  sordides qui, selon lui, auraient le pouvoir de déloger l'immense balai encastré dans mon cul angélique depuis des millénaires ! Un potentiel miracle ! _Tchh !_

Il se tourna vers Mazikeen, agacé par le rire cristallin de cette dernière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était Lucifer tout craché. Elle cessa de rire devant le regard assassin d'Amenadiel sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Le visage si tranquille de l'ange fut parcouru d'un tic nerveux, ce qui le fit paraître bien plus humain à cet instant.

— Il n'empêche que depuis trois heures, je n'entends ou ne ressens plus rien. Malgré la baisse de ses pouvoirs et sa nouvelle mortalité, j'ai toujours entendu ses prières et ce bourdonnement...Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Crois-tu qu'il soit en danger ou-... ?

Mazikeen sirota tranquillement une autre gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre d'une voix dégagée :

— Je ne crois pas. Il m'est déjà arrivé de perdre sa trace plus d'une fois depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Plus particulièrement depuis mon... _erreur._ Lucifer peut délibérément me cacher son empreinte démoniaque. S'il y arrive avec moi, une petite démone, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas avec un _petit angelot_?

Le dit-angelot fronça les sourcils et crispa la mâchoire face à l'insulte. Mazikeen soutint son regard et afficha un sourire aguicheur. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui d'une démarche chaloupée avant de lever son visage vers le sien. Elle savait pertinemment que cette approche et son aura sensuelle le perturberait. Ses lèvres charnues étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Ceci étant dit, je te suggère d'appliquer les conseils de Lucifer à la lettre ; une bonne partie de jambes en l'air te dériderait...si tu arrives à tenir le choc, bien sûr.

Amenadiel recula de quelques pas, comme frappé par une décharge électrique. Ses lèvres fines étaient figées dans un rictus de dégoût et son regard trouble. La démone ne bougea pas, mais lui sourit de plus belle. Un sourire moqueur et hautain. Il serra les poings avant de retrouver son masque d'impassibilité. D'un mouvement d'épaules, ses ailes noires se déployèrent de part et d'autre de son dos. L'ange la fixa encore un instant avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

La pièce et les clients reprirent vie autour d'elle.

Mazikeen n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

 La visite d'Amenadiel avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que Lucifer coure un quelconque danger ? Sa main autour de son verre se crispa tandis que la colère se déversait dans ses veines. Même si c'était le cas, ce n'était plus son problème désormais. Le diable l'avait rejetée, pour une unique maladresse, et au détriment d'une banale humaine.

Cette _Decker_!

 Elle ne comprenait pas sa fascination à son égard. Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation de Lucifer concernait Chloé dorénavant.

Mazikeen reporta son regard sombre sur le spécimen mâle repéré précédemment. Il était toujours à son poste, débordant de passion charnelle. Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur avant de vider d'une traite son verre. Elle posa ce dernier sur le comptoir marbré avant de se diriger d'un pas leste vers la piste de danse.

Un vrai délice...

**À suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :   
> _________________  
> En espérant que ce passage spécial Mazikeen vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
> [Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	5. Je serai semblable au Très-Haut

**JE SERAI SEMBLABLE AU TRÈS-HAUT**

 

Il chutait.

Une chute vertigineuse, douloureuse, destructrice. Tout n'était que lumière et destruction tandis qu'il chutait, encore et encore.

L'air quittait ses poumons, il suffoquait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu autant besoin de respirer. Ses ailes, qui ne lui avaient pourtant jamais fait défaut, battaient lamentablement contre ses flancs. Inutiles face à sa Chute.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa création, Il commença à avoir réellement _peur_.

Souffrant, hurlant sa peur contre son **P** ère, ses frères et les cieux qui s'élevaient au-dessus de lui, jusqu'à disparaître tandis que sa chute se poursuivait inexorablement. Ses yeux noirs, écarquillés d'horreur, rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu froid de Michael.

Son frère. Son bourreau.

Celui qui l'avait trahi. Mutilé. Sans remords.

Michael le toisait de ses yeux glacés et tranchants comme l'épée céleste plantée profondément dans son flanc.

Il n'y avait pas de sang.

Seulement la Lumière. Suffocante. Oppressante.

Le halo lumineux et destructeur s'intensifia jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Les flammes divines l'encerclèrent pour devenir un linceul incandescent.

Un traînée lumineuse tranchant la clarté des cieux. Annonçant le Jugement de Dieu au Monde.

Sa Chute Divine et Éternelle. Sa Disgrâce. Sa Honte.

Il luttait comme jamais contre cette Lumière. Cette clarté bienveillante devenue maintenant son bourreau. Il ferma les yeux, espérant échapper à cette insupportable luminosité.

Espérant le Pardon, la Rédemption.

Le halo lumineux persistait à traverser chaque pore de son corps, de son âme...Implacable. Un digne reflet de la Justice Divine.

_« Que ça s'arrête...Pitié ! Faites que ça s'arrête... »_

L'air, compressé par tant de puissance, grondait, hurlait à ses oreilles. Il hurlait pour lui, témoignait de sa déchéance. Le grondement s'intensifia encore avant de se transformer en sifflement aigu.

Il sentit son corps traverser le Voile. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était brûlée, scarifiée par les Ténèbres.  _Sa_  Lumière transformée en une chose innommable.

_« Non ! Pitié... »_

Le halo Lumineux mua en un linceul sombre, opaque. Les flammes blanches noircirent et glissèrent insidieusement vers son âme.

_« Non, non...Pas ça ! »_

Il aurait voulu bouger, lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux Ténèbres. Son corps était arqué dans une supplique douloureuse et désespérée, paralysé et impuissant. Les flammes sombres s'enroulèrent autour de sa jambe et la traversèrent de part en part, se délectant de ses chairs.

Il voulut hurler, faire fuir ces horreurs par n'importe quel moyen. Elles étaient puissantes et maintinrent son membre avec force, continuant de s'enrouler autour. Elles étaient partout, glissant lentement, silencieusement vers leur but.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Disparaître.

**_« Nom d-... ! Tenez-vous tranquille, Bon Dieu ! »_ **

Et Lucifer émergea enfin des Ténèbres.

 

**-xXx-**

 

La première chose qui parvint à intégrer son esprit embrumé fut le froid.

Il grelottait.

Cette sensation était fort inconfortable. Il n'avait jamais eu froid. Le diable incarnait la chaleur, les flammes, la passion brûlante.

Pourquoi avait-il froid ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé !

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Irrité d'éprouver une chose aussi désagréable sans l'autoriser.

Et pourquoi avait-il mal _partout_ ?

Pas un centimètre de son corps n'était épargné. Une pression inconfortable parcourait ses tempes moites, ses poumons semblaient remplis d'épines transperçant ses côtes à chaque inspiration. Son dos le tirait atrocement et sa jambe, loin d'être frigorifiée comme le restant de son anatomie, paraissait littéralement _irradier_ ; comme si elle abritait les Fours de l'Enfer à elle seule.

D'autres informations s'immiscèrent progressivement vers son esprit.

Un sol froid et humide contre son dos. De l'eau glacée dégoulinant sur son visage à intervalles réguliers et coulant jusqu'au bas de sa nuque raide. Des frottements désagréables le long de sa jambe blessée également.

_Des mains !_  

C'étaient des mains, conclut enfin Lucifer, hagard.

Pourquoi ? À qui appartenaient-elles ? Est-ce que quelqu'un, dans son état de faiblesse physique - état résultant de circonstances exceptionnelles et non désirées - tentait d' _abuser_  de lui ?! Il grogna, frustré. Il ne pouvait même pas en profiter !

Quel gâchis !

Les mains qui tripotaient le bas de son anatomie, pas la bonne partie selon lui, s'arrêtèrent brusquement au son de sa voix.

— Lucifer ?

Ce dernier, la gorge sèche et douloureuse, comme tout le reste, déglutit difficilement. Il en avait vraiment assez de toute cette douleur ! Les mêmes mains baladeuses vinrent soulever sa tête et une surface dure et humide buta contre ses lèvres craquelées.

— Buvez ; c’est de l'eau. Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de Bourbon ! ironisa une voix indistincte.

Sans discuter - il n'aurait pas vraiment su débattre sur les bienfaits de cette boisson aphrodisiaque de toute manière - Lucifer avala lentement quelques gorgées d'eau glacée. Cela lui fit étonnement du bien. Les mêmes mains l'aidèrent à se rallonger en douceur sur le sol dur. Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que...l' _obscurité_.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Était-il toujours en Enfer ? En proie aux Flammes Noires ?

L'obscurité fut soudainement balayée par un éclair lumineux suivi d'un bruit assourdissant au-dehors.

 Un _orage_.

Seuls des éclairs sporadiques illuminaient les lieux par intermittence. Il referma un instant les yeux, soulagé. La lumière diffusée par l'éclatement de l'orage avait embrouillé l'esprit de Lucifer, lui faisant revivre, avec une réalité saisissante, sa Chute du Paradis.

Il en fut soulagé et...agacé.

Agacé contre lui-même. Contre sa faiblesse d'éprouver encore de la peur après tout ce temps. De se laisser si facilement regagner par la peur. Il se sentait faible, idiot... _vulnérable_. Et le diable n'était rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à cela. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

 Et surtout pas pour  _lui_.

Les éclairs tranchants violemment l'obscurité ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux éclairs divins de Michael.

_« Cette pourriture... »_

Lucifer sentit les flammes rougeoyer dans ses pupilles onyx. Michael pouvait se vanter d'être l'unique être, en-dehors de son **P** ère, à provoquer une rage incontrôlable et effrayante aux yeux de mortels étant malheureusement à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Michael. L'Archange. " _Semblable à Dieu_ " en hébreu.

Inutile de trouver une raison à la haine de Lucifer après ça !

Il le haïssait, lui et ses deux proches - Gabrielle et Raphael- qui lui avait tourné froidement le dos à l'heure la plus sombre de son existence. Et pour quoi ? Un **P** ère ne supportant pas la liberté. Et pourtant c'était tout ce que désirait Lucifer, contrairement à tous ce que pouvait raconter les écrits prétendument  _bibliques_.

Être  _libre_.

Libre de ses choix. De ses erreurs. De ses réussites.

Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Était-ce si mal ? Si inconcevable, même pour un archange ? D'avoir la liberté d'essayer, de trébucher, de respirer par soi-même ?! Sans comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit si ce n’est soi-même ?

Pour avoir désiré cela, il avait été déchu. Réduit à moins qu'un homme. Rejeté. Sali pour l'Éternité.

Et Lucifer haïssait d'autant plus " _Micky_ " pour avoir appliqué les **O** rdres à son égard sans remords. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Michael y avait trouvé un certain plaisir. Au moins, les deux autres avaient eu la décence d'afficher un air coupable en lui tournant le dos.

Tous ces souvenirs douloureux à cause d'un stupide orage !

 Et d'un esprit diablement embrouillé par la douleur.

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant ainsi y voir plus clair. Il distingua face à lui une sorte de toit en verre épais perforé en de multiples endroits où s'engouffraient des trombes d'eau. Il en conclut qu'il était encore allongé sur le dos, à l'intérieur d'une sorte d'immeuble abandonné cette fois. Si c'était une nette amélioration de leur situation, il n'en était pas réellement convaincu. La douleur était semblable voire pire que la dernière fois. Il était frigorifié, en prime.

Pronostic assez négatif jusqu'ici.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine - encore une nouvelle sensation intéressante- à la vue de Chloé à sa gauche.

Saine et sauve.

Lucifer esquissa un faible sourire à son intention. Chloé lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant malgré la lueur d'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs.

— Si vous vouliez tant profiter de mon corps, Inspectrice, nous aurions pu faire cela dans mon penthouse. Bien au chaud avec de nombreux accessoires à piles à portée de main... murmura-t-il, une lueur amusée dans l'œil.

L'inspectrice plissa les yeux et serra ses fines lèvres en une moue exaspérée. Une moue d'agacement propre à Decker. Il lui était si facile de la déstabiliser ! Même à cet instant.

Chloé soupira bruyamment avant de répondre :

— Le jour où j'envisagerai d'utiliser votre corps autrement qu'en possible bouclier corporel ou paillasson n'est pas encore arrivé, Lucifer...Et n'arrivera jamais !

— Ne  _jamais_ dire jamais, Inspectrice ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix faible et railleuse.

Cette dernière ne releva pas. Lucifer pris précautionneusement appui sur ses avant-bras, avant de se redresser doucement, tremblant. Chloé l'aida à se mettre lentement en position assise contre le mur froid derrière lui. Assis ainsi, il distinguait mieux les lieux.

On aurait dit un vieil entrepôt de marchandises.

Des caisses et containers en tout genre et de divers coloris étaient empilés à quelques mètres d'eux, offrant ainsi une certaine intimité. Le sol était crasseux, recouvert de poussière et déjections douteuses de parasites courant çà et là le long des murs fissurés. Des trombes d'eau continuaient à se déverser du plafond, finissant en flaques boueuses sur le sol.

— Comment vous-sentez-vous ? demanda doucement Chloé.

Lucifer appuya le bas de son crâne contre le mur et ferma un instant les yeux, le souffle court. Ce simple mouvement avait provoqué de vives vagues de douleur dans tout son corps, maintenant parcourus de violents tremblements. Son cœur battait vigoureusement contre sa cage thoracique et la pièce semblait tourner de façon écœurante malgré ses paupières closes.

Était-ce toujours ainsi pour les humains ? Se sentir mal à la moindre égratignure ? Au moindre choc un tantinet violent ?

Très peu pour lui !

— _Mal_... répondit-il dans un souffle, les yeux obstinément fermés et la mâchoire crispée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de l'inspectrice. Il s'attendait à une remarque désagréable de sa part, comme elle en avait l'habitude. C'était comme ça entre eux. Mais elle n'en fit rien, continuant de le fixer d'un regard inquiet. Gêné, Lucifer détourna les yeux et lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Chloé se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par-delà les caisses empilées avant de revenir vers lui. Elle ramena quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille tout en lui répondant :

— Votre plan a fonctionné...trop bien même. Ils avaient placé une ligne de clous à un endroit stratégique et on s'y est précipités.

Elle alla jusqu'à une fenêtre à quelques mètres devant Lucifer avant de poursuivre :

— Vous avez perdu connaissance après qu'on ait sorti votre jambe de sous votre défunte voiture. J'ai voulu appeler des renforts, mais mon portable était naze. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une radio courte portée dans la poche d'un des deux suspects. Nous sommes trop loin du commissariat, mais ça pourrait nous servir.

Après avoir inspecté les extérieurs visibles de la fenêtre, Chloé revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sortit la dite-radio d'une des poches de sa veste.

— J'ai réussi à capter leur fréquence. Ils se dirigeaient vers nous, alors...je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici avant qu'ils ne nous encerclent.

— Vous êtes pleine de surprises, Inspectrice ! s'exclama Lucifer. J'aurai néanmoins préféré être porté par vous-même plutôt que  _traîné_  comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre...Mais l'idée y était ! Quel romantisme ! la taquina-t-il.

— Sérieusement ?! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Lucifer...Plutôt dans la merde, à l'heure actuelle, dit Chloé, exaspérée.

— _Langage, langage_ , Inspectrice ! la titilla-t-il encore.

Son sourire charmeur se fana rapidement en rencontrant le regard noir de l'inspectrice. Il afficha un air contrit et coupable avant de lui demander, plus sérieusement cette fois :

— Vous avez une idée de leur motivation ou-... ?

— J'ai plusieurs pistes, ma-…

Elle fut interrompue par le cri de son partenaire :

— _Good Lord_!

Chloé se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

— Ça va aller, Lucifer ! La douleur va passer...

Ce dernier la regarda, outré et s'exclama :

— N’avez-vous pas honte ?! J'en ai torturé pour moins que cela en Enfer, Inspectrice... ** _Vraiment !_**

Chloé le fixa, interdite. Lucifer poussa un long soupir avant de lui montrer d'un doigt rageur sa jambe blessée sommairement enroulée dans sa veste _Prada_. Cette dernière était imbibée de sang et irrémédiablement fichue.

— Cette veste coûte plus de _trois mille dollars_ ! continua-t-il, passablement énervé. C'est un modèle unique, enfin !

Il s'attendait à de plates excuses de la part de l'inspectrice, mais cette dernière semblait décidée à continuer de le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés. Un spasme nerveux parcourut ses lèvres fines. Elle pinça celles-ci et un long sifflement s'échappa de ses narines dilatées, comme un taureau prêt à charger. Elle serra les poings contre ses genoux et dit d'une voix cinglante :

— Moi qui croyais que vous dévêtir devant une femme était une seconde nature chez vous...

Lucifer cessa de la fusiller du regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

— _Touché_ , Inspectrice, _touché_ , murmura-t-il, sa colère envolée. Rien ne vous empêche de participer si le cœur vous en dit, continua-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard furibond de Decker.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire nerveux et secoua la tête, dépitée. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Lucifer referma les yeux, essoufflé. Ses traits d'humour lui coûtaient beaucoup trop d'énergie.

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas épuisant à cet instant ?

Même inspirer de l'air était ardu pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un poignard était fermement logé entre ses côtes, creusant un peu plus son chemin dans sa chair à chaque respiration.

— Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher cet élan romantique - j'adore les étreintes charnelles dans les entrepôts crasseux, croyez-moi ! - mais ne pourrions-nous pas poursuivre notre idylle naissante dans un lit chaud ? demanda Lucifer au bout de quelques minutes.

— C'est-ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

Au ton anxieux de l'inspectrice, Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et scruta le visage de cette dernière, beaucoup plus attentif.

— Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication à part cette radio. Et il y a au moins six individus lourdement armés, qui rôdent dans les parages à notre recherche. Je ne suis pas certaine qu’ils aient vraiment besoin de nous... _vivants_ , termina-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Même lui pouvait comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir prévenu personne de son plan, pas même Mazikeen. Encore plus, d'avoir embarqué Chloé dans cette expédition sans sortie de secours.

 Tenait-il tant que cela à l'amener avec lui en Enfer ?

— Que faisons-nous, Inspectrice ?

Chloé soupira et regarda sa montre.

— Dan s'inquiétera de mon absence dans un peu de moins de cinq heures...Avec de la chance, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et vous mettez tous vos espoirs sur la capacité de déduction de l'Inspecteur  _Crétin_?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Autant en finir de suite !

— Vous avez une meilleure solution ?! cria presque l'inspectrice, à bout de nerfs.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par un bruit métallique à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

Ils se turent tous deux, pétrifiés. Et priant pour que cela ne soit rien de pire qu'un rat un peu aventureux.

Des bruits de pas suivirent bientôt le son métallique, au-delà du vacarme orageux.

C'était bien pire qu'un rat, en fin de compte.

Diablement pire.

**-xXx-**

 

Lucifer et Chloé échangèrent un regard tandis que les pas se firent plus nets et plus proches. En un regard, ils parlèrent plus qu'avec de simples mots.

«  _Silence_! » semblait hurler l'inspectrice.

_« Ne faites rien de stupide sans moi, Inspectrice... »_ la prévint-il d'un regard flamboyant.

«  _Restez tranquille. Je m'en charge. »_ insista-t-elle, par un regard appuyé.

Avant que Lucifer n'ait pu  _vraiment_ _dire_  quoi que soit, elle se redressa silencieusement et contourna le container placé à l'exact opposé du bruit.

Elle voulait le contourner et le surprendre.

 Lucifer retint un soupir d'agacement et s'efforça au calme. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Aucune chance. Sa tête se prenait pour une toupie grandeur-nature. Et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Voire plus, si c'était possible. Une inquiétude grandissante s'immisçait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette en danger ? N'était-elle pas censée être _intelligente_ ?!

Une ombre grandissait sur le sol non loin de Lucifer, à mesure que les pas se faisaient plus nets. Lucifer retint son souffle et se crispa. L'ombre grandit encore jusqu'à devenir un homme trempé à l'air peu avenant. Dans l'obscurité, Lucifer distingua une arme dans la main de ce dernier. L'homme sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Lucifer à quelques mètres de lui. Lucifer, quant à lui, faisait défiler les maigres possibilités s'offrant à lui.

Il était trop loin pour subir son tour de passe-passe et donc le déconcentrer.

Faire la conversation ? Idée peu concluante, qui avait néanmoins montrée son efficacité par le passé. Lucifer n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, cependant. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir, état de fait totalement indépendant des ténèbres alentours.

Il en avait vraiment assez de perdre conscience ! Quel ennui !

Malgré sa vision brumeuse, il lui sembla distinguer, quelques mètres en retrait derrière l'insecte indésirable, sa chère inspectrice. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore abattu cet homme ? Qu'attendait-elle ? _Une invitation ?!_

L'homme en question n'avait toujours pas menacé Lucifer de son arme, pour sa part. Il estimait peut-être, et à raison, qu'il ne représentait pas une grande menace dans son état. Il extirpa de sa veste la même radio que l'inspectrice lui avait montré précédemment. Cette dernière continuait d'avancer furtivement derrière lui. Lucifer la fusilla du regard, exaspéré pas cette prise de risque inutile.

Ce genre de bêtise lui était réservé ! Lui savait y faire ! Certainement pas elle !

Et ils en eurent tous la confirmation lorsque Chloé trébucha bruyamment contre un tuyau métallique dépassant du sol.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant devant tant d'incompétence. Son exaspération se transforma rapidement en panique accrue par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme s'était maintenant retourné vers l'inspectrice. Celle-ci se redressa rapidement et le percuta de plein fouet, y mettant tout son poids pour le faire flancher. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, luttant chacun comme jamais. Lucifer devait bien reconnaître que l'inspectrice avait du répondant. Ce répondant augmentait d'autant plus son désir de tester cet aspect de sa personnalité dans une situation nécessitant peu, voire aucun vêtement.

Le combat semblait peu à peu pencher en faveur de l'intrus.

Chloé se retrouva rapidement emprisonnée sous le corps musclé de son assaillant. Elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, se contorsionnant en tous sens.

Peine perdue.

Des mains puissantes encerclèrent le cou fin de l'inspectrice.

Lucifer devenait fou en entendant les sons étranglés émis par sa partenaire. Il tenta de bouger, mais ne parvint qu'à glisser lamentablement au sol, sa tempe droite rencontrant sans douceur le sol crasseux. Des étoiles se mirent à tourbillonner devant ses yeux. Les gémissements insistants et paniqués de sa partenaire devinrent plus faibles.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

Que faire ? Il était le diable, bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il rien faire pour la sauver ?!

Lucifer pris appui sur son avant-bras et son regard s'arrêta sur sa bague. Il se figea.

_« Peut-être qu-… »_

Il y avait un risque. Un très gros risque.

Ça nécessitait une quantité astronomique d'énergie en temps normal, alors ici...

Dans son état...

Le corps de Chloé semblait faiblir dans sa lutte pour survivre. Faisant fi de ses réserves, il amena lentement la bague noire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Chloé.

Peut-être qu'elle le croirait enfin, après ça...

Un murmure profond et inhumain franchit ses lèvres, balayant d'un souffle brûlant la surface polie du bijou onyx.

_**« Medpagraphgonfam...Alü »** _

L'air ambiant se figea, se condensant en une matière irrespirable, opaque.

Un grondement muet et terrifiant transperça le sol. Lucifer laissa sa main retomber mollement devant lui, paume vers le ciel. Un filament noir et épais s'écoula de la bague et caressa la chair de Lucifer avant de s'enfoncer dans son poignet. Il grimaça tandis que l'ombre aspirait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à travers ce lien. L'ombre grandit rapidement jusqu'à aspirer les ombres environnantes, se muant en maelstrom écœurant devant Lucifer. L'ombre immense s'éleva et se condensa devant lui, prenant un semblant de forme humaine. Un _semblant_ , seulement.

Pas de visage, de mains ou de membres. Juste une ombre noire et visqueuse.

Puissante et terrifiante.

La chose innommable fondit sur l'homme en un éclair, aussi silencieuse que l'air. Elle enveloppa ce dernier, ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler ou de supplier quoi que ce soit.

Lucifer sentait sa vie s'écouler par son poignet. Il ne sentait presque plus rien hormis cette aspiration aux allures presque _vampiriques_ , pas même le sol glacé mordant contre sa tempe.

Il n'en avait que faire.

Il respira à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit Chloé suffoquer et respirer à grands bruits tandis que l'ombre réintégrait lentement le sol.

Il avait froid. Encore...Pour changer !

Ses yeux se fermaient.

Encore...

Et il chuta dans les Limbes.

Encore.

 

 

**-xXx-**

 

_« Te voilà tombé du ciel_

_Astre Brillant, Fils de l’Aurore !_

_Tu es abattu à terre,_

_Toi le vainqueur des Nations !_

_Tu disais en ton cœur :_

_Je monterai au ciel,_

_J'élèverai mon trône_

_Au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu ;_

_Je m'assiérai sur la montagne de l'assemblée,_

_A l'extrémité du septentrion,_

_Je monterai sur le sommet des nues,_

_Je serai semblable au Très-Haut »_

 

 

**À suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu? ^^
> 
> Nouvelles précisions pour ce chapitre.
> 
> 1) l'incantation de Lucifer est traduite de l'Enochien (la Langue des Anges).
> 
> 2) Alü est l'un des sept démons mauvais Babyloniens. Son nom est d'origine Sumérienne; il n'a pas de bouche, pas de membres, pas d'oreille, pas de visage. il tombe sur l'humain comme un mur (j'ai modifié cet aspect-là), de préférence la nuit, et lui lie les bras et les jambes, langue et âme.
> 
> 3) la citation finale est un verset relatant la Chute de Lucifer. Esaïe 14:12
> 
> 4) *Obéis-moi...Alu (phrase de Lucifer)


	6. Quoi qu'il en coûte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'auteur :  
> ____________
> 
> Comme dit précédemment,   
> J'espère augmenter le nombre de lecteurs français sur AO3 en partageant également mes histoires ici. Ça ne peut qu'encourager également les publications françaises sur ce fandom.   
> Je pense publier deux chapitres une fois par semaine pour commencer.   
> Exceptionnellement, il n'y en aura qu'un seul aujourd’hui (j'ai passé la matinée à corriger les chapitres précédents et je sature un peu ^^)
> 
> Une bonne lecture !

**QUOI QU'IL EN COÛTE**

 

Chloé sentait sa vie partir à mesure que son souffle s'amenuisait.

Lentement. Sournoisement.

Sous le regard assassin de cet homme.

Deux yeux remplis de haine qui aspirait sa vie par la pression douloureuse et grandissante autour de son cou. Elle tenta de desserrer la prise de son assaillant, le griffant de ses ongles. Cela n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer la pression de l'étau autour de sa gorge. Chloé ne pouvait déloger son regard de son futur meurtrier.

Hypnotisée par sa mort prochaine se reflétant dans ces pupilles.

L'oxygène lui manquait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, imitant le plus ridicule des poissons. Ouvrant désespérément les lèvres en quête d'air. Un souffle, une brise d'air...une molécule...

C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Juste pour un instant.

Sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons à vif, soulager sa trachée de cette douleur cuisante.

Respirer. Juste un moment.

Des dizaines d'étoiles lumineuses obscurcissaient sa vision. Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur les mains rugueuses et meurtrières en une caresse suppliante. Son corps convulsait fréquemment, comme s'il avait le hoquet. Cette comparaison aurait pu la faire rire si sa position n'était pas aussi catastrophique.

Elle allait mourir.

Cela devenait plus qu'une certitude à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que l'air continuait à manquer.

Chloé n'avait jamais pensé finir sa vie ainsi. Étouffée par un inconnu, sans savoir pourquoi. Une mort ridicule. Sans but. Sans motif, excepté la haine de la vie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ainsi ?

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

 Tous ses muscles semblaient ankylosés, paralysés sans l'apport d'air nécessaire. La colère succéda à la peur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct. De n'avoir prévenu personne de leur plan. De laisser Lucifer derrière elle, blessé. Sans défense.

Son esprit asphyxié pensa également à Dan et à.…Trixie.

Elle émit un glapissement aigu lamentable au souvenir de sa fille. Elle s'en voulait de la laisser seule.

C'était trop dur. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa vie lui échappait, quoi qu'elle fasse.

_« Trixie...Pardon... »_

Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, une larme coulant doucement le long de sa joue.

Oui...

C'était vraiment une mort ridicule.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Chloé crut entendre un son étrange.

Pouvait-on encore _entendre_ dans la mort ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un son à proprement parlé...

Plus une sorte de grondement muet, mais terrifiant.

Puissant et horrible.

C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce son. De le décrire avec exactitude, lui donner une consistance plausible à l’ouïe. Un son impossible à interpréter pour l'oreille humaine.

Un son _inhumain._

La pression autour de son cou s'estompa soudainement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. L'air s'engouffra dans sa trachée avec violence. C'était aussi douloureux que d'avaler un pot d'aiguilles. Chloé pris une grande et bruyante inspiration. Elle sentit sa cage thoracique se soulever vivement alors que ses poumons accueillaient volontiers cet air salvateur. Son corps s'arqua légèrement, tremblant. Elle toussa tout en essayant d'avaler le plus d'air possible par sa gorge congestionnée. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux fermés. Elles les sentaient couler le long de ses joues. Ses poumons en feu continuaient à se gonfler d'air.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Inspiration. Expiration...

Son souffle devint plus calme, bien que toujours haletant et douloureux. Épuisée, courbaturée, mais saine et sauve.

Et respirant...enfin.

Chloé s'accrochait à ces deux informations. Elle se concentra sur la sensation du sol froid contre sa tempe moite.

Elle était vivante. Elle se portait bien.

Son esprit semblait pourtant pointer une donnée importante du doigt qui tendait à remettre en question son bien-être. Donnée encore floue dans son état de fatigue.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Cela devait avoir un lien avec son état et le son entendu précédemment...

Était-ce si important ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se reposer un peu ?

Tous ses muscles hurlaient de protestation au moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ou de réfléchir. Juste respirer, doucement. Et se laisser bercer par les voix alentours.

Des voix...

_Des voix !_

Chloé rouvrit les yeux et redressa violemment la tête, mouvement provoquant un éclair de douleur se répercutant dans son cou gonflé. Des voix de plus en plus fortes se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres derrière le mur contre lequel était allongé Lucifer, inerte.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux...encore. Combien étaient-ils donc ?

Elle s'efforça de calmer doucement sa respiration hachée et douloureuse tout en jetant un regard désespéré en direction de son partenaire.

— Lucifer... croassa-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un glapissement indistinct et aigu. Elle toussa encore après ce simple mot, les larmes aux yeux. Les voix augmentèrent un peu plus, accompagnées de pas lourds. Épuisée, Chloé se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et se traîna à même le sol, la tête lourde comme du plomb, vers Lucifer.

Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir tenter...C'était impossible dans son état. Et en si peu de temps.

Elle s'immobilisa, toujours à moitié-affalée contre le sol humide et glissant. Des rayons lumineux vinrent éclairer des pans de murs crasseux non loin d'elle. Elle distingua quatre hommes se détacher des ténèbres environnants, munis d'armes et de lampes.

Chloé lança un regard désespéré vers Lucifer, toujours inerte sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra un containeur légèrement entrouvert et dont l'intérieur était plongé dans la noirceur la plus totale. Il était non loin d'elle. Elle déglutit et lança un dernier regard horrifié vers Lucifer avant de s'y traîner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que ces hommes ne tuent pas Lucifer de sang-froid. Elle avait espoir qu'ils avaient plus besoin de lui vivant que mort. Cet homme, celui qui l'avait étranglé, aurait pu le tuer mille fois, alors-...

Un mince espoir.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Serrant les dents, l'inspectrice s'engouffra silencieusement dans le container et s'enfonça dedans, à l'abri de la lumière et des regards. Elle glissa jusqu'à la paroi métallique et s'y adossa, le souffle court. De sa position, elle pouvait voir le visage de Lucifer, contre le sol humide. Pâle, les traits étonnamment paisibles. Un adjectif étrange pour le décrire.

Les pas et les voix devinrent bien plus distincts et Chloé distingua quatre pairs de jambes entourer la silhouette ensanglantée de son partenaire. Elle ramena instinctivement une main contre sa bouche, espérant étouffer les bruits de sa respiration sifflante.

Elle n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre... _rien._

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient entendre son cœur tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mais, par elle ne savait quel miracle, ils ne la virent ni ne l'entendirent. Elle maintint sa paume moite contre ses lèvres gercées et observa la scène, complètement impuissante.

L'un des quatre individus s'agenouilla près de Lucifer. Son visage était fin, ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe noire de plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux sombres étaient négligemment ramenés en queue de cheval lâche caressant son cou musclé. Il posa deux doigts contre le cou de son partenaire et fronça les sourcils. L'un des hommes se tenant derrière lui prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence environnant :

 — Alors ? demanda une voix grave et bourrue. Il est en vie ou pas ?

Celui agenouillé près de Lucifer retira sa main de sous le cou de ce dernier avant de se tourner vers ses _collègues._

— À peine...Va falloir être prudent en le transportant. ‘Faudrait pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts avant qu'on l'amène à Mr. A , expliqua-t-il en frottant sa barbe humide d'une main.

Chloé retint ce nom et le rangea dans un coin de son esprit. 

_Mr. A._ , A. comment ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Lucifer ?

Elle tendit l'oreille. L'homme se redressa tandis qu'un autre prenait la parole.

— On y est pas allé un peu fort avec les clous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il le voulait en bon état, non ? Regarde-le...Il respire à peine ! Si jamais A. s'énerve-... poursuivit-il d'une voix chevrotante de peur.

Celui jusqu'alors agenouillé auprès de Lucifer le rassura :

— T'inquiètes Bill ! Il nous l'a demandé vivant ; il a pas précisé l'état. Prends ses jambes, je prends les bras !

Chloé les observa soulever doucement Lucifer et disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser le plus silencieusement possible, les jambes tremblantes. Ce court moment de répit lui avait permis de reprendre un minimum de force.

Pourquoi donc avaient-ils besoin de Lucifer ?

 C'était lui la cible depuis le départ ? Et les précédentes victimes ? Quel était donc le lien entre eux ?

 À part la fortune...Rien ne venait à l'esprit de l'inspectrice.

 Elle avança lentement vers la porte du container, sur ses gardes. Elle ne devait pas perdre Lucifer de vue. Il fallait les suivre, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil derrière la porte entrouverte du containeur. Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant rassemblés devant la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt. Deux d'entre eux portaient maladroitement Lucifer à l'extérieur. Chloé déglutit et rampa silencieusement entre les caisses en bois avant de se cacher derrière l'une d'elle près du petit groupe. Elle prit soin de s'accroupir et de respirer doucement sans faire le moindre bruit suspect. Sa tresse à moitié défaite chatouillait sa nuque humide de transpiration. Elle observa les deux hommes jeter Lucifer à l'arrière d'une camionnette d'entretien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au logo écaillé sur le flanc du véhicule : une compagnie d'électricité... _LA Gp_.

 Si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, il s'agissait d'une très ancienne compagnie ayant fait faillite il y a quelques années. Leur usine se trouvait à l'autre bout du quartier, éloignée de toutes habitations.

 Les deux hommes ayant porté Lucifer jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule refermèrent les portes arrière d'un coup sec. L'homme barbu secoua sa veste trempée par l'orage avant de se tourner vers l'individu resté en retrait près de la porte de l'immeuble.

 — Reste ici. Si jamais Brian refait surface, contacte-nous, OK ? Et si tu trouves la fille qui l'accompagnait ; descend-là,  cria-t-il pour se faire entendre alors qu'un éclair bruyant déchirait le ciel.

Il hocha la tête et l'homme barbu s'engouffra à l'avant de la camionnette avec les deux autres membres du groupe. Chloé regarda autour d'elle, paniquée.

Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder emmener Lucifer juste comme ça !

 Elle devait les suivre.

Venir en aide à Lucifer. S'éloigner de l'entrepôt entrainerait sûrement une diminution des chances de secours, mais...laisser son partenaire aux mains de ses hommes n'étaient guère envisageable.

Absolument pas.

Elle entendit le moteur démarrer et repéra quelques mètres derrière la camionnette, une moto cabossée mais en état de marche. L'homme resté sur les lieux se décala et sortit s'adosser contre elle.

C'était sa chance. Elle pourrait les suivre discrètement.

Avec ce temps, pas besoin de se soucier des distances minimales de filature. Mais elle devait se débarrasser de ce type avant et...rapidement.

Elle jeta un regard frénétique autour d'elle.

_« Vite ! **Vite !**  »_

Son regard s'arrêta sur une chaîne rouillée posée contre la caisse où elle se cachait depuis quelques minutes. Faisant fi des précautions, elle l'agrippa d'une main ferme et courut aussi vite que possible à l'extérieur vers l'individu et sa moto. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement vers elle, alerté par le bruit métallique.

Trop tard.

Chloé l'avait déjà frappé avec force au niveau du crâne à l'aide de la chaîne. Il y eu un craquement écœurant et l'homme s'effondra, face contre terre. L'inspectrice vit la camionnette bifurquer au coin de la rue. Elle lâcha son arme d'appoint, pris celle de sa victime tout en récupérant rapidement les clés de la moto dans ses poches. Elle mit le casque posé sommairement contre le guidon et démarra. Le grondement puissant fut étouffé par le vacarme extérieur. Chloé raffermit la prise de ses mains autour du guidon et poussa l'accélérateur du talon.

Elle ne savait pas encore si cette vaine poursuite mènerait à un résultat prometteur pour elle et Lucifer.

Elle devait néanmoins essayer. L'aider.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

 

 

**À suivre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :
> 
> Et voilà !   
> J'espère qu'il comble vos attentes. ^^ L'histoire va nettement se corser, c'est tout ce que je peux révéler pour le moment.  
> [Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	7. Et ça rime avec crétin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'auteur :
> 
> _____________________
> 
> L'histoire est déjà publiée en anglais, mais je m'obstine à corriger la version initiale en français et donc la partager ici sur AO3 plutôt qu'uniquement sur FFnet. 
> 
> Une bonne lecture à tout le monde !

**ET ÇA RIME AVEC CRÉTIN**

 

Mazikeen soupira d'aise sous les caresses entreprenantes de sa proie.

Il embrassait et mordillait avec force la peau de son cou, faisant gémir la démone d'extase. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il savait y faire. Il connaissait les basiques, au moins.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour une démone. Pour Mazikeen. Elle n'était pas comme ces succubes dépravés qui étaient rapidement rassasiés à la moindre caresse calculée. Les penchants de Mazikeen étaient assez _surprenants_  pour les mortels. Et terrifiants aussi, sans doute.

Elle prit sa conquête par les cheveux, amenant son visage à hauteur du sien. Il lui lança un regard perdu et enfiévré par le désir. Mazikeen lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de lécher langoureusement les lèvres qui s'offraient si docilement à elle. Elle passa sa langue dessus et la fit habilement tourner autour de la sienne, laissant l'homme pantois entre ses bras. Elle mordilla violemment la lèvre inférieure de sa proie, ce dernier sursautant et gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il amorça un geste de recul, mais Mazikeen agrippa avec force son bras musclé et suça doucement le sang perlant de la légère morsure. Elle rompit le baiser, lui souriant de plus belle. Un sourire de prédateur, ses dents blanches tachées par le sang précédemment léché. L'homme écarquilla les yeux de crainte et de désir.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement en posant son regard sur elle.

Tous éprouvaient de manière instinctive une peur viscérale et un besoin de fuir le plus loin possible, mais le désir étouffait habilement ces instincts assez raisonnables.

« _Les hommes...tellement prévisibles._ », pensa-t-elle en poussant avec force sa proie sur le lit de Lucifer.

L'homme en question atterrit lourdement sur le lit, continuant de fixer Mazikeen, partagé entre ses craintes et son désir grandissant. La démone resta debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle arracha sa propre robe en cuir d'une main, faisant sursauter sa proie. Une démonstration  _subtile_  de sa force avait le don de les impressionner et de les effrayer davantage. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur devant l'air choqué de l'humain étendu sur la couverture en soie noire. La lumière tamisée de la chambre accentuait l'aspect effrayant et désirable de Mazikeen. Portant toujours ses talons aiguilles, elle grimpa avec sensualité sur le lit, sa proie se reculant doucement à mesure qu'elle marchait vers lui, toujours debout sur les couvertures soyeuses. Il déglutit et observa la démone lever lentement sa jambe pour reposer son talon contre la bosse proéminente qui déformait le tissu rigide de son pantalon. Elle appuya doucement son talon contre la zone sensible, provoquant un long et langoureux gémissement chez sa victime. Elle sourit et appuya un peu plus. L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un râle rauque.

— _Regarde-moi !_ tonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Il obtempéra, les joues rougies par le désir et suffocant un peu plus à chaque pression contre son entrejambe. La démone le dominait encore de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne portait plus qu'un string noir en dentelle et un soutien-gorge échancré du même tissu. Ses cheveux sombres et soyeux retombaient en cascades autour de son visage fin. N'importe quel mortel faible dans sa chair ne pouvait lui résister. Aussi désirable qu’un succube, mais ô combien redoutable...

— Je te fais mal ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Il hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, haletant. Mazikeen lui adressa un sourire innocent et releva doucement son talon pour l'enfoncer à nouveau avec force près de son entrejambe. Sa proie ferma les yeux et poussa un cri où se mélangeait douleur et désir. La démone laissa échapper un rire cristallin devant ce spectacle charmant. L'homme se redressa difficilement sur ses avant-bras et la fixa, toujours haletant.

— Si tu veux que j'arrête, il faut me le demander _très_  gentiment, murmura Mazikeen en titillant doucement l'aine de son talon.

— S'il-s'il te plaît...Arrête, haleta-t-il dans un souffle.

La démone pinça les lèvres avant d'enfoncer à nouveau son talon contre l'entrejambe sensible. Sa proie poussa un glapissement de surprise.

— Mieux que ça ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

— P-Pitié...Arrête, la supplia-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Mazikeen ferma les yeux d'extase en entendant ce simple mot.

_Pitié._

Que ce mot lui manquait depuis son départ de l’Enfer…

 Sans oublier le ton suppliant et larmoyant qui l'accompagnait. Ce mot sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la démone. Elle sourit et leva son talon. Sa proie relâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Il croyait en avoir fini avec la partie étrange et désagréable, mais seule Mazikeen décidait de l'issue et du chemin emprunté.

Personne d'autre.

Elle s'accroupit doucement devant lui et vint s'asseoir sur son torse musclé, continuant ainsi à le dominer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur soumise et câline cette nuit. Quoiqu’elle ne le fût jamais vraiment et ne le serait jamais avec qui que ce soit. Elle recherchait la passion douloureuse et brutale. Mazikeen caressa du bout de ses ongles l'intérieur du cou de sa conquête et descendit lentement sa caresse jusqu'à déchirer d'un coup sec la chemise, révélant ainsi le torse halé bien bâti offert à son bon plaisir. L'homme lui adressa un sourire gourmand et se redressa en s’aidant de ses bras, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres charnues. La démone pris délicatement le menton glabre de sa victime entre ses doigts pour le rejeter violemment contre le matelas.

Elle seule décidait s'il y aurait baiser ou non. Elle menait la danse.

Elle mordit sa propre lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches, submergée par le plaisir que lui procurait ce petit jeu. Toujours du bout de ses ongles, elle caressa le haut du torse musclé, accentuant la pression jusqu'à griffer la chair à mesure que sa main descendait vers la zone principalement concernée par cette activité charnelle. L'homme gémit de plus en plus fort à mesure que la démone accentuait la pression de ses ongles sur sa peau sensible.

— Que la partie commence... murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en penchant son visage vers celui de sa proie.

**-xXx-**

 

Un grondement inhabituel, mais ô combien reconnaissable pour Mazikeen se répercuta dans tout son être, son corps se crispant contre celui de l'homme étendu sous elle.

— Ça va pas ? cru-t-elle l'entendre demander alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, tremblante.

Le grondement emplissait son corps et augmentait en puissance, provoquant des ondes douloureuses qui frappaient brutalement ses nerfs. Mazikeen hurla et se mit instinctivement en position fœtale, la mâchoire crispée. C'était comme être piquée par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc ; piquée de l'intérieur par des milliers d'aiguilles brûlantes et vibrantes d'une énergie néfaste et écœurante et ce, même pour une démone. Elle se crispa encore sous la douleur qui envahissait l'entièreté de son corps. Mazikeen sentit alors sa peau s'hérisser littéralement et reprendre sa couleur habituelle.

Habituelle en Enfer.

Des cloques purulentes et jaunâtres parsemaient à présent ses mains fines, maintenant recourbées comme des serres tranchantes. Sa peau rougeoyait des Flammes de l'Enfer par-dessus les plaies purulentes et rebutantes recouvrant maintenant tout son corps. Ses cheveux soyeux se flétrirent en de fins fils blancs ressemblant à s’y méprendre à quelques toiles d’araignées. Une onde d'énergie plus puissante que la précédente secoua l'intérieur de son corps et elle crispa ses serres sur la couverture, déchirant celle-ci d'un coup sec. Aux prises avec ses sensations désagréables, la démone sentit vaguement l'homme à ses côtés se redresser précipitamment et quitter le lit en trébuchant. Il disparut dans l'ascenseur, hurlant de peur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux désormais noirs et opaques, poussant un profond soupir de frustration. L'onde et le grondement s’atténuèrent de manière significative jusqu'à disparaître complètement, la laissant haletante sur les draps déchirés.

Mazikeen laissa sa respiration se calmer doucement et s'ébroua tel un chien se secouant pour sécher maladroitement son pelage. Par ce geste, elle effaça toute trace infernale de son apparence, redevenant ainsi aux yeux du monde une simple femme _légèrement_ étrange. Elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond de la chambre, encore secouée par cette émanation démoniaque. Et secouée par ce que cela impliquait.

_« Alü. »_

Chaque démon réagissait imperceptiblement à la présence d'un autre démon sur Terre. D'autant plus lorsque le dit-démon utilisait ses pleins pouvoirs. Cela se traduisait par ce grondement et cette énergie écœurante qu'avait subi Mazikeen un peu plus tôt. Cette expérience était d'autant plus désagréable quand il s'agissait d'Alü. Cela laissait un goût âcre et amer sur le palais hypersensible de la démone ; très désagréable et difficile à effacer.

Maze savait qu'Alü n'avait pu être invoqué que par Lucifer.

Mais... _Pourquoi ?_

Ne savait-il pas que cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa condition physique étant donné sa toute nouvelle condition de _mortel_ ?

Elle avait déjà vu Lucifer invoquer ce démon inférieur par le biais de sa bague. En Enfer et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Immortel et purgé de toutes émotions humaines. En ce temps-là, cette action entraînait malgré tout un état de faiblesse assez important chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alü avait beau n'être qu'un serviteur de classe inférieure, il devait se nourrir d'énergie démoniaque pour grandir et agir efficacement. Un processus douloureux et épuisant quel que soit sa condition, même pour le diable.

Alors ici, sur Terre...

En étant mortel, qui plus est...

Mazikeen déglutit difficilement, une angoisse soudaine pétrifiant l’intérieur de ses entrailles. Elle se redressa vivement et descendit du lit, cherchant frénétiquement des vêtements. Elle passa rapidement un débardeur noir aux bords en dentelle de même teinte ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant en cuir.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches marbrées de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Elle devait faire vite et se concentrer.

Utiliser ce démon ici ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Lucifer était en danger.

Ou au minimum, dans une situation très délicate. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'utiliserait la bague et ses pouvoirs qu'en dernier recours. Le  _dernier_  des derniers recours. Cette invocation basique pouvait aisément le tuer. S'il était bien portant. La démone n'imaginait même pas les conséquences en cas de blessures graves.

Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit pour protéger cette _inspectrice_. Mazikeen renifla de dégoût.

 Risquer autant pour une fade humaine...

Mais c'était la seule explication plausible. Lucifer était maintenant obnubilé par cette  _Decker_. La savoir en danger de mort aurait pu pousser son maître à invoquer un démon inférieur. Idiot, mais prévisible.

Mazikeen s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, non loin du piano, et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, détendant tous ses muscles et son esprit. Elle se concentra sur le goût doux et épicé que Lucifer laissait généralement sur son sillage. L'émanation démoniaque et oppressante du diable. Extrêmement puissante et entêtante, même sur Terre.

Elle chercha son essence et...ne sentit que le vide.

Mazikeen fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés et réessaya de capturer l'essence de son maître. Ce dernier pouvait bloquer ses pouvoirs, évidemment, mais il devait savoir qu'invoquer Alü alerterait sa garde du corps, non ? Pourquoi continuer à bloquer ses émanations démoniaques, en ce cas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! _Aucun !_ La démone poussa un soupir agacé. Cette situation prenait une tournure très étrange. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Changeant son fusil d'épaule, elle se concentra sur l'essence douce-amère du démon inférieur. Lucifer devait se trouver non loin d'Alü. C'était une déduction logique. Et pourtant, Mazikeen ne parvint pas non plus à situer le point central de cette énergie. Elle l'avait pourtant senti se répercuter dans ses chairs !

 Elle pouvait toujours sentir de faibles traces de son énergie en elle, mais quant à la resituer avec précision...

Quelque chose la bloquait dans le processus. Et ce n'était certainement pas Lucifer. Impossible. C'était différent. Elle se sentait _repoussée_ à chaque fois qu'elle approchait du but. Repoussée par quoi ? Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir !

La démone serra les poings de frustration et désemparée par son impuissance. Elle devait pourtant essayer de retrouver Lucifer. Que faire ? Fouiller chaque centimètre carré de cette satanée ville ? Beaucoup trop long. Appeler la police ? Option complètement inutile et ridicule. Que leur dirait-elle ?

_« J'ai senti une émanation démoniaque étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à renifler sa position exacte...Un coup de main s'il vous plaît ? »_

Non, non et non. Option refusée.

Amenadiel ?

Mazikeen pinça les lèvres, partagée.

Tant qu'elle arrivait à éviter ce crétin emplumé, elle avait tendance à beaucoup mieux profiter de ses journées. Pourtant, il avait admis plus tôt ne pas sentir lui aussi la présence de Lucifer. Il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité, donc...Excepté pour la sermonner de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux. Néanmoins, ne sachant pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer, avoir un ange à ses côtés pouvait toujours s'avérer utile. Elle rechignait à l'idée de faire à nouveau équipe avec lui. La dernière tentative de collaboration avait viré au fiasco. Pour tous les deux. Mazikeen soupira à nouveau, résignée.

Elle leva ses mains, hésitante avant de les joindre, paume contre paume. Elle ferma les yeux, dubitative.

_« Amenadiel...Allô ? »_

Elle se sentait ridicule.

 Est-ce qu'un démon pouvait seulement contacter un ange ainsi ? Lucifer était l'exception à la règle, de par son ancienne condition d'archange. Elle persista cependant, faisant fi du ridicule.

_« Am', tu avais peut-être raison tout à l'heure. Il se pourrait que Lucifer soit en danger. Si tu te soucies un tant soit peu de ton frère...Amènes-toi ! Allez ! »_

Rien ne vint.

Soit il ne l'entendait pas, soit il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, son boulot était de ramener Lucifer en Enfer, non de le protéger. Mazikeen baissa les bras, grognant de frustration tout en regardant le plafond d'un œil assassin. Il ne lui restait qu'une option : se concentrer sur Chloé. La trouver – Lucifer devant se trouver non loin d'elle – par des moyens plus classiques.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir noire posée sur le canapé et l'enfila rapidement. Elle releva les yeux vers le plafond tout en libérant les mèches coincées dans l'encolure de sa veste.

— Si tu arrêtes de bouder un jour... dit-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute, je serai en train de chercher un moyen de sauver Lucifer !

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il lui restait une solution.

Une solution.

Et ça rimait avec  _Crétin_.

 

**_À suivre avec_ ** _« Littéralement parlant »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'auteur :  
> _________________  
> Mes corrections sont assez aléatoires, donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre.   
> Ça peut être dans une heure comme ça peut être dans un mois ^^  
> Désolé !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à présent, en tout cas ! 
> 
> Un bon week-end à tout le monde !


	8. Littéralement parlant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> ________________
> 
> Salut tout le monde !  
> Voici le chapitre huit tant attendu. Appréciez-le à sa juste valeur ;)  
> Et merci Lanae pour tous tes retours ^^

**LITTÉRALEMENT PARLANT**

 

Daniel s’éveilla en sursaut entouré par l’obscurité et mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où il était.

Seul l'écran de la télévision illuminait encore la pièce plongée dans le noir. Daniel se redressa dans le canapé et frotta avec vigueur ses yeux, espérant faire disparaître les dernières traces de Morphée de ses paupières lourdes. Il s'assit correctement et massa l'arrière de sa nuque douloureuse en bâillant.

Il était épuisé et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : un bon lit où terminer sa nuit.

 Un souhait difficile à exaucer étant donné que le seul lit de la maison était occupé par une petite _lilliputienne_ particulièrement adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Le lit était trop petit pour lui de toute manière. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à déranger sa petite fille pour son seul bien-être. Un mal de dos et un micro-sommeil faisait partie du rôle de parents.

Sans compter l'approvisionnement en gâteaux au chocolat.

Daniel regarda en direction de la porte entrebâillée menant à la chambre de Trixie, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Il n'y avait que le calme de la nuit. Il soupira et chercha à tâtons la télécommande sur la table du salon. Il la retrouva au bout de quelques secondes de recherche à l'aveugle et éteignit l'écran, plongeant alors la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Daniel reposa la télécommande sur le meuble avant de s'étendre plus confortablement sur toute la surface offerte par le canapé bon marché de Chloé. Il bougea, cherchant une position agréable que ne lui provoquerait pas de sciatique prématurée. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver le sommeil. Sommeil difficile à atteindre cependant, son esprit dérivant sur les raisons qui l’avaient amené à terminer sa nuit sur un canapé défraîchi.

Chloé avait _encore_ accepté une enquête complexe à la dernière minute et faisait _encore_ des heures supplémentaires, obligeant ainsi Daniel à veiller sur Trixie pendant que _madame_ poursuivait les méchants avec son acolyte farfelu. Bien sûr, Daniel était toujours ravi de passer du temps avec sa petite lilliputienne, mais se bousiller le dos sur un divan avait tendance et réfréner ses ardeurs parentales. Il espérait arriver à se lever le lendemain matin pour amener Trixie en classe.

Daniel redressa les coussins sous son crâne et soupira à nouveau, épuisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chloé passait les trois-quarts de son temps avec cet hurluberlu.

Franchement…Quelle personne censée s'amusait à se faire appeler  _Lucifer Morningstar_?

Même à Los Angeles, un tel nom était vraiment étrange. D'autant plus si vous affirmiez être le  _Diable_  en personne. Ce type aurait bien eu besoin d'une évaluation psychologique poussée. Et malgré cela ; Chloé travaillait avec lui, mettait sa vie entre ses mains incertaines et potentiellement dérangées. Daniel ne comprenait vraiment pas les motivations poussant son ex à faire confiance à cet individu.

Étant séparés, il n'avait plus vraiment son mot à dire sur les fréquentations privées et professionnelles de Chloé. Mais le fait que Lucifer approche d'aussi près Trixie le gênait malgré tout. Il avait une très mauvaise influence sur sa fille.

_« Écoutes tes désirs. »_

_« Fais ce qui te plaît. »_

De très bon conseils pour une enfant de huit ans, vraiment ! Très pédagogue ! De vraies leçons de vie, très utiles, pleine de moralité et de justice. Les contes pour enfants devaient en prendre de la graine ; Lucifer savait mieux que tout le monde les valeurs importantes à inculquer à une enfant !

_« Abruti... »_

Daniel se mit sur le flanc, grognant à la fois de frustration et d'inconfort. Ce _Morningstar_ était une plaie ambulante au mieux. Aussi mature et responsable qu'une pomme de pin pouvait l'être...Et encore ! Passablement énervé et épuisé, Daniel jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table du salon.

Trois heures vingt.

Il soupira à nouveau et essaye de se calmer. Dormir quelques heures de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il laissa son esprit bouillonnant s'imprégner du silence alentour et de la chaleur de la pièce. Son corps se détendit lentement à mesure que le sommeil gagnait du terrain.

Les bras de Morphée se rétractèrent soudain, perturbés par un bruit indistinct provenant de la cuisine. Daniel fronça les sourcils, mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il voulait juste dormir...juste un peu. Le bruit se fit plus insistant, rapidement suivi d’autres. Daniel rouvrit les yeux, toute trace de sommeil disparue. Il se figea dans le fauteuil, tendant l'oreille. Des bruits de pas retentirent alors.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Trixie.

Lentement, il avança sa main vers la table du salon et chercha son arme de service. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer la surface polie de l'arme à feu, saisissant d'une poigne ferme la crosse. Daniel se redressa le plus silencieusement possible dans le canapé et regarda prudemment vers la cuisine. L'ensemble de la pièce était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, au même titre que le séjour. Il pouvait néanmoins distinguer une ombre se peindre dans les ténèbres ambiantes.

Une ombre humaine.

Il n'aurait pu être davantage précis. L'intrus fouillait la cuisine de toute évidence.

Daniel déglutit et s'évertua à calmer sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas agir de manière irréfléchie avec sa fille à quelques mètres. Il devait rester prudent. Ne pas se précipiter ou signaler sa présence à la personne se trouvant actuellement dans la fond de la pièce. Toujours lentement, il glissa du canapé pour s'accroupir sur le plancher, pieds nus. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme avant de contourner prudemment le divan et atteindre le mur adjacent à celui-ci qui menait à la cuisine. Il plaqua son dos courbaturé contre le mur froid et longea celui-ci le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à atteindre l'angle menant à la cuisine ouverte et le hall d'entrée. Daniel s'arrêta et risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-delà cet angle mort.

La personne, toujours difficilement identifiable dans l'obscurité, lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait fouiller et observer tranquillement les ustensiles de cuisine.

Attitude étrange de la part d'un cambrioleur ; il n'y avait rien de valeur dans une cuisine.

Daniel ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme et la pointa avec assurance vers l'intrus. Le bruit caractéristique du cran de sûreté perturba le calme environnant. L'intrus se figea, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Daniel le maintint en joue et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la pièce.

— Ne bougez pas... dit-il, sur ses gardes.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'interrupteur et l'actionnèrent alors que l'intrus se retournait doucement vers lui. Une lumière douce inonda la pièce et éclaira le visage interloqué de Daniel et celui de Mazikeen, goguenard.

— Pas de pyjama rose ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**-xXx-**

 

Mazikeen continua de sourire tranquillement à l’inspecteur _crétin_ \- Lucifer adorait l'appeler ainsi ; avait-il un nom d’ailleurs ? - et attendit patiemment que ce dernier baisse son arme. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec des yeux de merlan-frit tout en la maintenant en joue. La démone regarda autour d'elle, intriguée par cet habitat humain. Pourquoi avaient-ils autant de choses dans une cuisine ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement. Le désir, le sexe, la douleur...elle gérait ces notions-là et en profitait.

Le reste la laissait assez _dubitative_.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore ébouriffés par le sommeil et ses yeux soulignés de cernes marquées. Une barbe naissante ornait le bas de sa mâchoire crispée. Il portait un T-shirt bleu délavé ainsi qu'un jogging gris. Inspecteur _Crétin_ , alias Daniel Espinoza, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; une façon ridicule de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas sans doute. Mazikeen en tira la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas souvent voir de belles brunes déambuler tranquillement dans sa cuisine la nuit.

«  _Un vrai puceau..._  » pensa-t-elle en croisant les bras, attendant toujours une réaction verbale de la part de Daniel.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, interdit. Mazikeen arqua un sourcil, perdant peu à peu patience. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces sottises. Vraiment pas. L’inspecteur baissa enfin son arme et sembla retrouver la parole :

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, son visage exprimant à la fois colère et incompréhension totale.

Mazikeen soupira bruyamment et déambula dans la cuisine, attrapant et inspectant des objets traînant sur le plan de travail.

— J'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle en reposant une minuterie excentrique près du micro-ondes.

Elle se tourna vers Daniel, qui affichait une mine perplexe.

Que les humains étaient long à la détente !

Elle avait l'impression de devoir utiliser des mots simples pour être comprise. Daniel posa son arme sur le plan de travail et s'appuya sur celui-ci. Il regarda en direction du salon avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

— Et ça vous donne le droit d'entrer par effraction chez moi en pleine nuit ?! Vous êtes complètement marteau ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas chez vous ; c'est la maison de votre ex, rectifia la démone en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

L’inspecteur _crétin_ pinça les lèvres et soupira bruyamment avant de poursuivre :

— Chez moi...chez mon ex, ça revient au même ; ça ne se fait pas, c'est clair ?!

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Respecter le savoir-vivre humain, et puis quoi encore ? Faire la cuisine ? Elle tapota de ses ongles le bois poli du plan de travail, agacée.

— Lucifer n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est sûrement avec sa Chloé adorée. Je m'inquiétais, alors j'ai pensé passer vous voir...Vous pouvez les retrouver ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle avait préparé ce petit discours avant d'arriver chez l’inspectrice Decker. Lui raconter la vérité n'aurait fait que ralentir davantage les choses. Mazikeen le savait très bien. Les détails démoniaques et surnaturels ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les humains. Plus particulièrement avec les crétins de la race. Le  _crétin_  concerné fronça les sourcils, perdu.

— Vous ne pouviez pas l' _appeler_ tout simplement ? demanda-t-il.

— Lucifer n'a pas de portable. Ce n'est pas normal, d'accord ?! Il n'est jamais revenu aussi tard d'une enquête en compagnie de sa  _détective chérie_  ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et continua d'une voix pressante :

— Vous savez les retrouver, non ?

Daniel soupira, mais elle pouvait bien voir qu'elle avait éveillé son inquiétude. Elle pouvait presque voir les pensées défiler dans ses yeux. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de la balancer en cellule pour le reste de la nuit et vérifier ses propos. La démone espérait qu'il pencherait pour la seconde option. S'évader d'une cellule était simplissime pour elle, mais ça lui ferait gaspiller davantage de temps. Temps que Lucifer n'avait pas ; elle en était certaine. L'inspecteur toujours aux prises avec les diverses options s'offrant à lui, ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner une réponse rapide. Mazikeen soupira et inspecta le salon. Elle voyait chaque détail de la décoration comme s'ils étaient en plein jour ; un don _standard_ de démon.

— Vous avez changé le fauteuil de place, non ? lui demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants déjà.

— Pardon ?

Daniel la fixa sans comprendre. La démone montra du doigt le salon et le meuble concerné.

— La dernière fois que je suis venue pour tuer Chloé, le canapé était à l'autre bout du salon, près de la porte vitrée... expliqua-t-elle.

Daniel la dévisagea longuement sans un mot, abasourdi. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'exclamer :

— Venue tuer C-... ** _Quoi ?!_**

— Papa...Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Avec qui tu parles ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Trixie. Cette dernière les observait de ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, traînant d'une main sa peluche sur le sol du séjour. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à Mazikeen qui le lui rendit volontiers.

Elle appréciait cette petite humaine.

Elle avait une vision unique des choses qui l'entouraient. Un peu comme Mazikeen.

— Maze ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la petite, complètement éveillée.

Daniel s'accroupit à hauteur de sa fille, tournant ainsi le dos à la démone. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit, p'tit singe ? Retourne te coucher, allez ! Il est encore très tôt.

Trixie étouffa un bâillement sous sa main avant d'expliquer :

— J'ai soif.

L’Inspecteur _crétin_ soupira avant de se relever. Il se tourna vers Mazikeen, lui adressant un regard circonspect. Il soupira à nouveau avant de s'exclamer :

— _Vous_ , vous restez là ! Donnez-lui à boire pendant que je passe quelques coups de fil. Plus vite je contacte Chloé, plus vite vous déguerpissez ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. C'est faisable, pour vous ?

Mazikeen hocha la tête. Daniel regarda à nouveau sa fille et la démone, indécis. Il finit par s'éloigner dans le salon, laissant Trixie et Mazikeen seules-à-seules. Trixie se balançait légèrement d'avant-en-arrière sur ses pieds, continuant de fixer la démone d'un air émerveillé. Elle finit par s'approcher d'elle pour se hisser sur une chaise haute de la cuisine, continuant à regarder la nouvelle venue.

— Tu peux me donner à boire, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Mazikeen haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle était barmaid, après tout. Ça ne lui posait de problème de la servir. Elle inspecta le contenu du frigo et en sortit deux bières fraîches. Elle claqua la porte du réfrigérateur à l'aide de ses talons et revint vers Trixie. La démone décapsula les bières avec ses dents sous le regard émerveillé de la petite et en tendit une à cette dernière. Trixie la prit précautionneusement entre ses deux mains. Mazikeen s'accouda au plan de travail devant Trixie, bière en main.

— Alors...quoi de neuf ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai un petit copain ! annonça fièrement la petite fille, les joues rosies d'excitation.

Mazikeen arqua les sourcils, perplexe. Un _copain_ ? Décidément, cette petite était étonnante. Tenir un homme en son pouvoir à cet âge...Impressionnant. Elle lui sourit et but une gorgée avant de lui demander :

— Il est bon au pieu ?

La jeune enfant la dévisagea, fronçant ensuite les sourcils.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

Mazikeen se redressa un peu et la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, dubitative.

— Le  _sexe_...tu ne fais pas ça avec ton copain ?

Trixie fronça davantage les sourcils, encore plus intriguée et secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Mazikeen soupira de déception. Une relation sans sexe...Inconcevable. Inutile. Ennuyeux. Et tellement décevant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l’inspecteur, toujours accroché à son portable et faisant les cent pas près du canapé.

— C'est quoi le sexe ? demanda la petite, curieuse.

Mazikeen but une autre gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre distraitement :

— Demande à ton père. Il s'en rappelle peut-être, qui sait ?

**-xXx-**

 

_« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Decker. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. S'il s'agit d'une affaire professionnelle, vous pouvez me contacter à ce n-... »_

Daniel raccrocha avant la fin du message et composa rapidement le fixe de Chloé au commissariat. Il fit les cents pas dans le salon alors que la tonalité résonnait inlassablement à son oreille. Au bout de la trentième, il raccrocha et jura.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mazikeen avait raison. Quelque chose clochait.

Chloé faisait toujours en sorte d'être joignable pendant une enquête en cours. Elle était mère de famille ; c'était une explication suffisante à sa disponibilité téléphonique à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Une habitude rapidement adoptée par les parents du monde entier.

Daniel recomposa une fois encore le numéro de portable de son ex et retomba une fois encore sur son répondeur. Il raccrocha et fit les cents pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Comment la retrouver ?  _Comment ?_  

Il composa rapidement un autre numéro et continua de déambuler nerveusement autour du canapé au son des tonalités.

— _Allô..._ répondit une voix ensommeillée.

— Marcus ? C'est Dan Espinoza. J'aurais besoin que tu retraces la position d'un portable pour moi, c'est très urgent !

 _— Ok, donne le numéro ; je te fais ça à la vitesse supersonique !_ répondit son collègue, beaucoup plus alerte.

Il donna le numéro complet du portable de Chloé et attendit au bout du fil, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Si Chloé était blessée ou pire encore...

Il s'efforça au calme. Paniquer ne servirait à rien et n'aiderait certainement pas la mère de son enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des années, la voix de Marcus résonna au bout du fil.

_— J'ai réussi à te sortir la dernière position enregistrée avant la désactivation de la carte SIM ; je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider..._

— Envoie ! le coupa Daniel en prenant un stylo et un bout de papier sur la table du salon.

Il gribouilla rapidement l'adresse approximative qu'avait réussi à dénicher Marcus. Il remercia ce dernier avant de raccrocher rapidement et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la cuisine, le papier froissé en main.

Il se figea un instant en voyant Mazikeen et Trixie converser joyeusement autour de plan de travail, chacune ayant une bière en main.

_« Non mais qu'est-ce-que-... ! »_

Trixie amena le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et il se précipita vers elle, agrippant le bras menu de sa fille. Il s'empara de la bouteille non-entamée, heureusement, et la reposa sur le comptoir en bois poli.

— Nonnononnon _Trixie'babe_ ! Ça, c'est une boisson pour adultes ! dit-il calmement en lançant un regard haineux à la jeune femme brune.

Cette femme était aussi irresponsable que Lucifer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible. Les dégâts qu'ils devaient tous deux provoquer lorsqu'ils étaient réunis dans une même pièce...

Il éloigna de quelques bons centimètres le breuvage alcoolisé de sa fille avant de renseigner Mazikeen :

— Il y a effectivement quelque chose de louche. J'ai pu retracer le parcours de Chloé jusqu'à un quartier abandonné au nord de la ville. C'est pas loin de la nationale cinq...aux environs de l'avenue Nevada.

Il vit Mazikeen se redresser rapidement et partir d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Daniel la devança et bloqua l'accès à la porte principale, obligeant la jeune femme à s'arrêter devant lui. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard et essaya de le contourner, sans succès. Il soutint son regard et dit d'une voix décidée :

— Je viens avec vous !

Elle soupira bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le jaugeant.

— Je travaille mieux seule... rétorqua-t-elle en tentant d'agripper la poignée de la porte, sans succès.

— Ce n'est pas négociable !

Elle lança à Daniel un regard assassin avant d'hausser les épaules en signe de reddition. Il se permit un sourire victorieux avant de se rapprocher de sa fille, toujours assisse sur la chaise haute. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et plongea son regard dans celui de Trixie.

— P'tit singe, va falloir que j'aille aider maman. Je vais t'amener au commissariat et une très bonne amie à papa va prendre soin de toi en attendant, d’accord ?

— Maman a des ennuis ? demanda Trixie, anxieuse.

— Non, ma chérie. Elle a juste besoin d'un coup de main. Et comme ça, elle pourra rentrer plus tôt et te ramener un bon petit-déjeuner, OK ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Un gâteau au chocolat ! s'écria la petite, ravie.

Daniel sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de l'envoyer se changer dans sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle s'engouffre dans celle-ci avant de se retourner vers Mazikeen, restée étrangement silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.

Mazikeen avait tout simplement disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une porte entrouverte et un léger courant d'air balayant les pieds nus de l’inspecteur.

Daniel venait de se prendre un vent.

Littéralement parlant.

 

 

 **_À suivre avec_ ** _« Largement préférable »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> _______________________  
> Pour l'allusion au pyjama rose : je fais référence à une scène hilarante de l'épisode six de la première saison ^^  
> [Corrigé le 08/04/2018]


	9. Largement préférable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'auteur :  
> _______________
> 
> Merci Lanae pour les comments ! :3 Et merci à tous les autres qui prennent le temps de lire ces humbles chapitres.   
> On retrouve enfin Lucifer dans un sacré merdier ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**LARGEMENT PRÉFÉRABLE**

 

Les Ténèbres l'entouraient.

Elles l'encerclaient, caressaient sa peau d'une façon écœurante et désagréable. S'enroulant autour de ses membres, scarifiant ses chairs, le transformant en une abomination.

Un être souillé. Immonde.

Voilà ce qui l’attendait pour l'Eternité.

La souillure de l'Âme. De sa Lumière ; la plus éclatante des Cieux.

Souillée à jamais.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, se contorsionnant en tous sens pour échapper à son sort tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer. Il lança un regard perdu autour de lui tandis que les Ténèbres continuaient à s'enrouler autour de son corps meurtri, cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

_« Non...Père ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie... »_

Les ténèbres sinueuses fusionnaient avec sa chair, son corps immobilisé sous l'assaut de leur puissance néfaste. Ses nerfs brûlaient d’un feu glacé et pourtant destructeur à leur contact. Il ouvrit la bouche ; voulant hurler, mais rien ne sortit.

Même cela lui était désormais enlevé. L'expression de sa douleur.

Il vit ses chairs noircir et se transformer progressivement, lentement ; ajoutant plus de souffrance à son supplice. Sa peau d'albâtre se flétrit et se transforma en une chair rougeâtre et boursouflée...Comme brûlée et scarifiée.

C'était cela. Il était brûlé. Scarifié. Sans merci.

Il vit avec horreur les Ténèbres s'immiscer dans sa nuque et le long de sa mâchoire. Il redressa la tête vers le ciel, espérant y trouver une échappatoire.

Mais il n'y avait rien, ici. Uniquement l'obscurité.

Il sentit ses muscles se figer sous l'assaut silencieux et pourtant destructeur, les flammes sombres entourant doucement son visage, s'insinuant dans ses pupilles, les transformant en deux orbes opaques.

Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Tout était au-delà de la simple douleur. Bien au-delà. C'était insupportable. Froid et brûlant à la fois. Doux et violent. Lent et rapide. Douloureux et agréable.

Était-il en train de sombrer dans la folie ?

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Les sensations s'emmêlaient dans son esprit torturé, augmentant son supplice. Parmi toutes ses sensations contradictoires, il sentit les Ténèbres emplir son Âme, se gorgeant de sa Lumière éclatante. Lumière muant en noirceur opaque et écœurante. Noirceur se répercutant dans tout son être.

Son corps s'arqua sous le choc, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillant un peu plus, sa bouche grande ouverte en une supplique silencieuse.

_« Que ça s'arrête...Pitié... »_

Il sentit les Ténèbres sortir de son corps, continuant à sinuer lentement sur l'entièreté de sa peau. Ses pupilles redevinrent blanches et il suivit du regard les flammes s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche et descendre jusqu'à sa main.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant. Paralysé.

Elles entourèrent sa main et convergèrent ensuite avec une vitesse étonnante autour de son annulaire, raidi sous l'attaque. Il sentit tout son bras se tendre sous le nouvel assaut, son souffle coupé par tant de puissance. La tornade de flammes gagna en vitesse, chauffant à blanc le doigt supplicié.

Il ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire sous la douleur.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. La mort semblait préférable à tout ce qu'il subissait à l'instant. Était-ce un instant ? Cela lui semblait bien plus long que cela...plus long que l'Eternité.

Les yeux obstinément fermés, il sentit son corps se relâcher entièrement et chuter. Il rouvrit les yeux, perdu. Les Flammes qui l'assaillaient jusqu'alors avaient disparu, le libérant de leurs entraves.

Il poursuivait sa Chute par-delà le Voile, vers un lieu inconnu.

Un lieu qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître.

Hagard, l'air sifflant autour de lui, Il regarda autour de lui à mesure que son corps continuait sa descente dans l'Obscurité. Il fit un mouvement d'épaules imperceptible, espérant ainsi réveiller ses ailes et stopper sa Chute.

Une fois encore, elle se révélaient inutiles. Amorphes contre ses flancs cisaillés par l'air tranchant.

Il crispa les mâchoires et referma les yeux, une tentative vaine et désespérée de se préparer au dénouement de cette chute sans fin.

Son dos rencontra sans douceur le sol et un craquement assourdissant retentit autour de lui, la terre environnante se craquelant sous l'impact de l'Archange Déchu. Il sentit ses poumons se vider sous l'impact, son corps entier se crispant de douleur. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il parvint enfin à respirer quelques goulées d'air.

Un air épais, nauséabond, suffocant.

Il toussa, suffoqua un instant avant de reprendre une respiration fluide, quoique légèrement hachée. Lentement, avec une infime précaution, il entreprit de bouger chaque partie douloureuse de son anatomie. Il sentit le sol craquer un peu plus à chaque mouvement, son corps étant jusqu'alors profondément piégé dans celui-ci.

Il parvint à se redresser sur ses genoux douloureux, haletant. Il garda la tête baissée, reprenant son souffle. L'air nauséabond continuait à emplir ses poumons à vifs. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, à nouveau aussi claire que l'albâtre. Une blancheur apparente renfermant la pire abomination et corruption qui soit.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge asséchée par l'air suffocant du lieu. Il releva doucement la tête, une peur sourde étreignant ses entrailles.

Tout n'était que désolation autour de lui. Le chaos. Le néant. Aucune Lumière. Seulement les Ténèbres et les Flammes. Des cendres virevoltaient sans fin dans les airs jusqu'à se déposer en fin duvet sur le sol et sur ses épaules affaissées.

_L'Enfer._

Voilà où il était condamné à régner. Condamné à l'Obscurité. Sous toutes ses formes.

Il baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur sa main droite, toujours sur sa cuisse. Il regarda longtemps la pierre onyx ornant désormais son annulaire. Il la fixait, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de cette bague.

Un symbole.

Une marque le désignant aux yeux de tous comme un parjure. Un blasphème personnifié. Un monstre. Les Ténèbres réunies en un seul être unique et terrifiant.

Marqué pour l'Eternité...

Il serra le poing avec force, faisant blanchir les jointures de sa main marquée. Il releva vivement la tête, hurlant de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse.

Un hurlement déchirant le chaos alentours.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Le froid.

Des mouvements.

Une douleur.

Où était-il ?

Lucifer essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur était toujours là, cette douleur cuisante dans sa jambe et sa main.

Il avait vaguement souvenir d'une raison plausible à cette douleur. Laquelle ? Chaque fois qu'il approchait de la réponse, son esprit déviait dans une toute autre direction. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Les souvenirs, les sensations, la douleur...

Lucifer était perdu au milieu de cette tornade d'informations. Il n'avait pas la force de se concentrer, d'analyser chaque notion une par une. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se reposer. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Dormir.

Mais...n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait déjà ?

Son corps était lourd comme du plomb et ne répondait plus à aucune directive. Il se sentait vaguement balancé au gré de mouvements saccadés, ce qui ne calmait en rien la douleur. Un mouvement plus brusque que les précédents lui arracha un grognement d’inconfort.

— _Merde !_ Tu crois qu'il se réveille ?

Lucifer était perdu. À qui pouvait bien être cette voix ? À moins que l’inspectrice lui ai caché des choses sur son code génétique, il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle.

Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent à nouveau, laissant sa question sans réponse.

 

**-xXx-**

 

—...’attacher ?

— P-...’a peine. Sans ces p-...il repr-...’as une menace.

Lucifer sentit une nouvelle secousse non-identifiée se répercuter dans ses muscles, réveillant par là-même le reste de ses sens. Les murmures s’éclaircirent dans la brume qui l’entourait jusqu'à devenir des voix bien distinctes autour de lui.

— Quand même...Avec ou sans ses pouvoirs, il vaudrait mieux l'attacher, non ? demanda une voix anxieuse derrière lui.

Il sentit des mains l'agripper et le retourner sur le ventre sans douceur. Sa joue rencontra alors une surface froide et métallique qui le fit frissonner. Il se raccrocha à cette sensation, une ancre dans la brume qui l'entourait et paralysait son esprit. Ce contact froid était presque réconfortant pour lui. Une douce caresse contre sa peau à vif, une sensation autre que la douleur à laquelle s’intéresser. On lui ramena les bras derrière le dos sans ménagement et Lucifer grogna de protestation. Un faible grognement ; pathétique et ridicule. Il pouvait sentir le contact rêche de la corde qui s'enroulait à présent fermement autour de ses poignets, tirant sur les muscles de ses épaules et arrachant un autre grognement au diable.

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de dissiper le paysage brumeux s'offrant à lui et d'éclaircir son esprit confus. Des ombres à forme humaine bougeaient près de lui, autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, agacé de ne pas y voir plus clair que cela. Les contours flous devinrent plus précis sans pour autant être totalement nets.

De sa position fort inconfortable, il observa les parois métalliques se dressant autour de lui et sous lui.

Une voiture...Une camionnette. Il était dans une camionnette.

Une main le saisit sous les aisselles et le retourna sur le dos. Lucifer se laissa faire, éreinté. Aussi amorphe qu'une poupée en plastique. Résister ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon de toute manière.

Si seulement il pouvait résister...

Son corps entier était lourd, perclus de douleur. Il cligna encore une fois des yeux, hagard. Des hommes l'entouraient. Deux hommes. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais ne les auraient pas invités au Lux. Il était pointilleux sur son choix de clientèle. Et ces individus n'inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Constatation à prendre on ne plus au sérieux lorsqu'elle venait du diable en personne...

Toujours balancé au gré de la conduite discutable de ses ravisseurs, Lucifer sentit ses yeux se fermer à nouveau. C’était vraiment agaçant, mais… L’idée de se reposer restait alléchante. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter contre la fatigue qui l'assaillait à cet instant.

Autant abdiquer.

Pour l’instant.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Humide.

Froid.

Lucifer en avait vraiment assez du froid.

D'accord, il savait que vivre parmi les humains impliquait de quitter la chaleur réconfortante des Flammes de l'Enfer. Mais il se serait attendu à ce que Los Angeles soit un lieu assez chaleureux pour lui et Mazikeen. Et pourtant, le froid le suivait partout, collant à sa peau.

Où était-il ? Dans un _frigo_ ?

Il voulut entourer son torse tremblant de ses bras pour lutter contre ce froid inconnu et pourtant constant, mais ceux-ci étaient bloqués dans son dos, retenus par des liens solides. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été entravé contre son gré.

 Pourquoi ?

Encore une question sans réponse. À rajouter sur la liste qui s'allongeait au fil du temps. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Il était assoiffé. Epuisé. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il bougea imperceptiblement la tête, sa tempe moite rencontrant une surface glacée et humide. Tremblant de froid et de douleur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ; ouvrir et fermer les yeux. C'était lassant à la longue. Une lumière vive et artificielle au-dessus de lui vint agresser ses rétines, l'obligeant à refermer un instant les yeux. Une fois accoutumé à la luminosité, il distingua un sol mouillé sous lui, imbibant ses vêtements dans leur totalité et provoquant de vifs tremblements chez Lucifer.

Ce dernier espérait se réveiller, la prochaine fois qu'il perdrait connaissance, dans un lit chaud et moelleux. Avec un corps chaud à ses côtés de préférence. Celui de l'inspectrice serait le bienvenu à l'heure actuelle.

_Chloé._

La respiration de Lucifer s'accéléra, ses yeux scrutant vivement la pièce où il était retenu.

 Personne. Sauf lui.

Chloé n'était pas là.

Lucifer regarda à nouveau autour de lui, espérant ainsi la faire apparaître devant lui, saine et sauve. Rien ne se produisit. Il était toujours seul, blessé et frigorifié sur le sol dans ce lieu inconnu et peu rassurant ; même pour le Prince des Ténèbres.

— _Bloody Hell_...Où êtes-vous, Inspectrice ? murmura-t-il, une angoisse étouffante emprisonnant ses poumons déjà douloureux.

Il essaya de rassembler les morceaux épars de sa mémoire, espérant donner un quelconque sens à sa situation précaire et se rassurer sur le sort de l'inspectrice. Il se souvenait de l'entrepôt, un homme, Chloé qui se faisait étrangler sous ses yeux et ensuite...

La bague.

Alü.

Lucifer laissa échapper un long soupir. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de son état de fatigue. Fatigue qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ces blessures de mortel. C'était au-delà de ça. Bien au-delà. Alü s'était nourri de son énergie maléfique, l'équivalent du _sang_ pour les humains. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'éveiller dans cette pièce sordide et non au milieu des Flammes Noires de l'Enfer.

Quoiqu'à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré de loin la chaleur des Souterrains. Lucifer claquait littéralement des dents, son corps étant parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Nauséeux, frigorifié, épuisé. Un être humain pouvait-il éprouver tout cela à la fois et ne pas succomber ? La mort semblait nettement préférable. Plus rapide, en tous cas. Lucifer crispa la mâchoire et essaya de réguler sa respiration sifflante.

Il devait retrouver Chloé. Sortir d'ici. La protéger.

Il inspecta la pièce exiguë. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement une porte métallique à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'atteindre. Lentement, précautionneusement, Lucifer bougea ses jambes ankylosées par le froid. Sa jambe blessée frotta contre le sol humide, envoyant des décharges le long du membre endolori du Diable et faisant hurler ce dernier de douleur. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, encore sonné par cette _violente_ expérience humaine. Ce simple mouvement l'avait laissé pantelant et gisant sur le flanc.

La situation lui apparut alors tout autre.

Chloé n'était pas la personne à secourir.

C'était  _lui_  qui avait besoin d'aide. Besoin d'être protégé.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas et un cliquetis métallique derrière la porte.

Il poussa un long soupir.

Était-ce la partie du film où le gentil était malmené par le méchant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas sauter cette partie de l'intrigue et le laisser mourir de froid ?

Cela leur aurait demandé nettement moins d'efforts. Aux deux partis. Et cela se serait avéré nettement moins _salissant_. Lucifer ne tenait pas vraiment à ruiner une autre partie de sa garde-robe coûteuse. Il songeait sérieusement à venir en tenue de sport pour la prochaine enquête...s'il y en aurait une prochaine.

Des mains le redressèrent sur ses jambes, jambes qui lâchèrent instantanément sous son poids. Lucifer gémit fortement et ferma les yeux, espérant diminuer la sensation de tournis qui l'assaillait. Il sentit la bile remonter sa gorge et vomit.

«  _C'est nouveau ça..._  » pensa-t-il alors que des exclamations outrées résonnaient autour de lui.

Il se sentit vaguement traîné ; ses pieds glissants lamentablement contre le sol, hors de la pièce exiguë à travers des couloirs sombres. Sa jambe le lançait atrocement avec ces mouvements et il espérait sincèrement qu'on le tuerait rapidement.

Il était si fatigué...

Lucifer laissa sa tête balloter au gré des mouvements des hommes qui le portait à moitié. Il n'avait plus de force pour protester ou lutter contre leur poigne ferme. Ils traversèrent d'autres couloirs peu éclairés et mal entretenus avant de s'arrêter devant une autre porte métallique. L'un des hommes lâcha Lucifer, ce dernier reposant de tout son poids contre l'autre individu qui serra fortement son bras ankylosé, et ouvrit la porte. Il aida son collègue à traîner leur prisonnier mal-en-point jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour le lâcher sans ménagement sur le sol crasseux. Lucifer s'écroula sans plus de résistance sur celui-ci, goûtant de ses lèvres craquelées la poussière qui le recouvrait avec abondance.

Il ne protesta même pas.

Au moins, il ne le traînait plus comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

La pièce était elle aussi éclairée d’une lumière artificielle et douloureuse pour ses rétines. Le sol était poussiéreux, certes, mais sec. Un bon point. Toujours couché sur le ventre, Lucifer entendit des pas autour de lui. Des chaussures apparurent dans son champ de vision, chaussures de marque. Pas aussi luxueuses que les siennes, mais d'un choix honorable pour un truand. Curieux de connaître l'identité du propriétaire, il leva les yeux vers celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Ça fait longtemps, Lucifer.

— Pas assez... dit Lucifer dans un grognement.

Et pour une fois, le froid et l'humidité du cachot où il était jusqu'alors retenu lui parurent nettement préférables à ce qui l’attendait.

Largement préférable.

 

 

**_À suivre ;_** _« Alastor »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes d'auteur :  
> _______________
> 
> Alors ? Verdict ? Vous me détestez ? Oui ? Non ? XDXDXDXD  
> À la prochaine !  
> [corrigé le 13/04/2018]

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que les prochains vous plairont également.  
> La suite très prochainement ! 
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter !


End file.
